Finding You Again
by angelalexandra
Summary: A mysterious accident has left Kurt Hummel alone in a world that he does not remember. Now he continues his life attempting to recover his memories. What he does not know is that he had a whole entire life that he left behind, one filled with magic and wonder. With evil after him, will he recover everything that he lost before its too late? Or will evil take him and his world?
1. Prologue

**Hello again all you Glee fans!**

**This is my third Glee story. The other two were incredibly successful and I hope that this story turns out successful too!**

**This is my first 'supernatural' story so I hope that you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, except my OC's**

* * *

Have you ever wondered where the stories of werewolves, ghosts, and fairies came from? Did you ever hope that somehow these stories were true? Well, there is a reason that those stories were told to each new generation. Every story has to come from somewhere, and every story was once based on reality. Those stories were not stories at all, in fact, they're true.

_Hundreds of years ago, our world was home to a great civilisation, a civilisation where magical beings lived amongst the humans in perfect harmony. Everything was peaceful until the arrival of the evil Brothers of Blood, a group of vampires who believed that vampires were the true superior and dominant species, and sought to take over. The brothers attacked the humans with a vengeance and thus a war broke out between the humans and all magical beings. The vampire community fought the humans for dominance while the rest of the magical community battled against the vampires, for they believed that all living things should be treated as equals._

_After years of war and bloodshed, a family of young witches combined their powers to defeat the Brothers of Blood and sent them into the depths of a black hole. The magical community was once again at peace but with the human's trust broken, the magical community was forced to spend eternity alone, forging a new realm, outside of our own, with the family of witches as their rulers. Centuries passed and the stories of vampires, werewolves and fairies drifted down from father, to son, to grandson until they were mere myths and campfire stories, not realising that they once lived amongst us and will return._

* * *

'_The year was two thousand and nine and my husband, Burt, was the King of Venicus, the realm of Magic.'_

Burt sat at his throne situated in the ballroom as he watched the magical creatures all dancing and being merry. It warmed his heart knowing that such peace was brought by the hands of his family. For years he had been gaining support for his mission to have the magical realm reunite with the human realm. Burt had been doing a good job but he knew that there were those out there that did not support him and have tried on numerous occasions to stop him.

But tonight all of that did not matter and he refused to live in fear of those who sought to defy him. Burt smiled as he watched some of the fairies dance around in a circle while some of the shape shifters played pranks on the witches and wizards. He chuckled to himself when he saw a witch gasp with fright when a shape shifter transformed into their drink and spooked them. The music circling the room from the orchestra made the whole evening perfect; he even noticed some of the gargoyles standing guard outside the palace sway their heads to the beat.

'_We were celebrating the four hundredth year of our family's rule...'_

"Fantastic ball, Your Majesty."

Burt smiled and looked up to find his dear friend, Artemis Anderson, standing beside him. Artemis was Burt's personal bodyguard, and a damn good one at that too, and he was also head of the royal guards. He was a werewolf, and like all werewolves, he was sworn to protect the royal family.

'_Werewolves and vampires were total opposites in the magical world and had a neutral disliking towards each other. So when the war broke out, the werewolves instantly picked up arms against the vampires and thus made it their soul duty to protect the royals now and forever.'_

"Artemis, my dear friend, how many times have I told you? Whenever we are alone you are to call me Burt," Burt chuckled.

Artemis returned the sentiment and gave a light shrug.

"I keep forgetting that, especially when I have to keep saving your sorry butt."

Burt chuckled again and lightly punched Artemis' shoulder, who still remained standing tall and firm.

"You wouldn't have to keep saving my butt if I wasn't looking out for your son constantly dragging mine into danger."

Artemis sighed. "Yes, even at sixteen Blaine still retains his 'adventurous' attitude. It's even worse with a fifteen year old prince at his side."

"Like father, like son," Burt joked.

"Dad!"

'_...and that night, no star shone brighter than that of our dear Kurt, my only son.'_

Burt looked out onto the dance floor and saw Kurt running up to him, with Elizabeth in tow, and pulled him into a hug. Burt held him tightly before placing a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek.

"Just where have you been, Kurt? You missed half of the party, already," Burt asked.

Kurt blushed a little at his father's comment. "Um...I was...ah..."

"And where is that son of mine?" Artemis interrupted. "I hope not ditching his royal duties again."

Elizabeth giggled slightly and sat down on her throne, next to her husband.

'_I knew exactly where my Kurt was. As usual he was in the music room playing on the piano. My son had the most stunning voice in the realm but he would only share it with one other person aside from me. He was always teased for his high voice as a child but there was always one friend that never cared about it.'_

"I'm here!"

The group spotted a slightly older boy with gelled black hair running up to them, completely out of breath. He stopped when he reached the royals and bowed.

"I'm so sorry, your majesties, but he keeps escaping from me," the boy said.

"Honestly, Blaine, you two have been friends since birth, surely by now you know how to keep up with Kurt," Artemis scolded. "You have been neglecting your duties, Blaine, and it is starting to affect the Prince's royal duties as well."

Kurt giggled at the frown on Blaine's face.

"No harm done, Artemis," Elizabeth said.

"But your highness, the pair are always together, surely my son can handle protecting the prince," Artemis defended.

"Together, yes. Paying attention, not so much," Kurt replied with a smirk. "Blaine cannot help it if I am too good at hiding when one does not wish to be found."

Burt smiled at his son and ruffled his hair. Kurt gasped and tried to fix it, causing Blaine to roll his eyes. As he fixed his hair, a piece of jewellery hanging from Kurt's neck glistened against the light, catching Burt's attention.

"Kurt, where did you get that necklace?"

Kurt looked down noticing the accessory out of from behind his shirt. The necklace was a sterling silver phoenix that was appearing out of flames made of gold, and the wings had one diamond on each. Kurt quickly tucked it back into his shirt.

"Um, I found it amongst some old things while I was snooping through one of the basements a while ago," Kurt answered. "I thought that it was nice, you know, since it is the royal crest and all."

"It looks lovely, Kurt," Elizabeth said, taking a closer look. "The gems on the necklace, they are malachite and bloodstone; very powerful crystals for protection and guarding your magical abilities. Somebody clearly made this with the sole intention of protecting the wearer."

"Yeah, I guess," Kurt blushed.

'_I knew Kurt was embarrassed at the feminie touch the necklace had but I have always known since he was born that he was special so when he told me that he would never love a wife, I was not at all surprised.'_

"Must be from your ancestors, Burt," Elizabeth added.

Burt nodded. "Yeah, it must be."

"Sire," Artemis said to Burt. "Some of the Ladies in Waiting have requested to hear young Prince Kurt sing to the court."

"Have they now?" Burt snickered.

"Surely Kurt could indulge us all with a song," Elizabeth cooed.

Kurt smiled at his parents but before he could utter a reply, a startled gasp echoed from the crowd causing the room to fall silent. The crowd parted before a group of dark figures walking into the room. A large bat swooped down from the ceiling. Blaine and Artemis pulled the royals down to duck as the bat swooped over them before landing in front of the throne tier, transforming into a large dark figure. Upon seeing the figure and the group behind him, the crowd started falling back in fear and surprise, shattering their champagne to the floor.

'_But I would never again hear my son sing again. For dark shadows had descended upon the palace that night and its name was Lord Cedric Smythe. We thought he was unlike his vampire kind, but he was a fraud.'_

At the sight of the man and his followers, Burt and Artemis stood before them, standing firm and strong.

"Cedric!" Burt yelled. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I heard that you were having a party, King Burt," Cedric replied darkly.

Kurt shivered at the man's darkness in his voice. He clutched to Blaine's shoulders as he protectively held him behind his back.

"You and your family are not welcome here, Smythe," Artemis growled.

Cedric and his men chuckled.

"Give the dog a bone, he looks on edge," Cedric sneered. "You think you can banish us, King Hummel? Think that the humans deserve our respect? They hate us, they hate all of us."

"Because of your kind," Artemis yelled.

"I demand that you leave my palace immediately," Burt ordered.

"No, I demand that you leave _my _palace, Hummel," Cedric corrected.

Without another word spoken, Cedric's eyes glowed dark red and a bolt of lightning hit the chandelier, causing it to crash to the floor. Everyone in the ballroom screamed and started running.

"This is our uprising, Burt!" Cedric hissed as more lightning struck. "Today, the Brothers of Blood are reborn!"

Blaine and Artemis pulled into action and dragged Burt, Elizabeth and Kurt to safety. As the two took care of the royals, the rest of the werewolf guard transformed and began circling the vampires.

"Go fulfil your dark purpose, my brothers, and seal the fate of the King and his family once and for all."

Smoke began wisping around the vampires and before anyone knew what was happening, the vampires and werewolves started attacking each other. The vampires attacked the chain holding the gates shut, breaking it, and more followers of the Brothers of Blood poured into the palace.

'_From that moment on the spark of unhappiness that lied within our realm transformed into a blaze that would destroy our lives forever.'_

The Hummel's ran down one of the hallways near the back of the palace with the Anderson's right behind them. As they were about to head down another hallway a few bricks smashed through the glass windows of the palace. The group ducked for cover and the sounds of claws, growls, and yelling echoed the palace courtyard outside.

"I smell them! They are this way!"

Artemis turned back and growled when he smelt the scent of vampires heading their way.

"You must continue," Artemis ordered. "They are gaining and I must buy you time."

"No, Artemis!"

"Sire, my duty is to protect you and your family, go!" Artemis yelled.

"And my job is to protect my family," Burt countered before turning back to Elizabeth and Kurt. "Take Kurt to the secret exit and I will meet you at the safe house. Blaine will keep you safe."

"With my life, sire," Blaine replied.

"Burt-"

"Elizabeth, please do this for me," Burt interrupted before pulling her into a kiss. "I love you. Now go!"

Elizabeth nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand as Blaine led them down a deserted hallway. Blaine heard more vampires coming down the other end and growled to himself. He turned around sharply, grabbing both the royal's hands, and kicked a door down to an empty room. Blaine ran over to the wall and started gently knocking looking for a hollow section. Kurt was holding his mother's hand tightly as they watched Blaine look for the secret exit. An explosion erupted outside the window, shattering the glass, sending Elizabeth and Kurt flying to the other side of the room. Blaine looked out and saw the tunnel leading to their escape was up in flames.

"Your majesties, the tunnel is gone," Blaine informed.

"What?" Kurt shrieked.

"There is no way out now and I have to protect you. Your highness, you must go to Earth."

"No," Elizabeth immediately replied. "It's too dangerous and who knows if we will make it back."

"There is no other option, my queen."

Elizabeth thought for a moment as growls and crashes came from down the hall. She nodded to Blaine and he took out a small gem from around his neck. He held it up in the air and a large portal opened up in the middle of the room. Kurt was startled and he jumped back, hitting his mother's chest. The sounds outside started getting louder and Blaine growled anxiously. He put the gem into the Queen's hand and smiled at them.

"It is my duty to protect you all," Blaine said determined. "Earth is safe. I will buy you time."

"But Blaine-" Kurt began.

"I promise I will find you," Blaine said.

Blaine gave the pair one last nod before opening the door and transforming into his wolf before heading down the hall. Elizabeth smiled sadly before turning Kurt to face the portal. She took out the gem that Blaine gave her and held it to the portal.

"Send us to Earth," Elizabeth ordered.

The portal shone brightly before a small town was shown through.

"This place will keep us safe, Kurt," Elizabeth said.

Before Elizabeth and Kurt could enter the portal, the door was slammed open and three vampires appeared through the doorway.

"Queen Elizabeth, Prince Kurt," the leader smirked. "I'm afraid that you are going to have to come with us."

"What did you do to Blaine?" Kurt demanded, worried about his friend.

"That mutt?" the vampire sneered. "He won't be bothering us anymore."

"No!" Kurt yelled.

Kurt yelled out in anger, tears welling up in his eyes, and held out his hands and shot burst of energy right out of his hands. The three vampires were thrown against the wall, knocking two of them unconscious.

"No, Kurt!" Elizabeth cried.

The same vampire stood up from the floor and chuckled darkly.

"Is that the best the prince has got? I have to say that I am a little disappointed. My father would be most displeased."

"Leave us alone," Elizabeth cried, shooting a bolt of lightning from her hands.

The vampire dodged it easily and zoomed up to Elizabeth and slapped her. Due to the vampire's strength, the slap caused her to crash into a nearby wall.

"Mum!" Kurt cried.

Kurt raised his arms again and shot at the vampire, who dodged his too.

"Come on, Kurt! I am not even trying!"

"You shall address me as Your Highness," Kurt growled and shot another attack.

The vampire just kept dodging them, using his super speed to his advantage. Before Kurt knew what was happening, the vampire was close enough to grab his neck with one hand and hold him above the floor. Kurt gasped and struggled to get free causing the vampire to chuckle.

"I am going to enjoy this," the vampire hissed.

Kurt watched in fear as the vampire's eyes turned black and his fangs became apparent. He struggled to get free, attempting to summon his powers, but his efforts were in vain. As Kurt felt the vampire's hot breath on his neck, he was free from his grasp and fell to the floor. He looked up and saw his mother standing back up.

"Nobody touches my son!"

The vampire wiped his mouth with his hand and ran over to the Queen and grabbed her throat too.

"Mom!" Kurt cried, too weak to help.

"You are such a mother's boy, you know that Hummel?" the vampire taunted.

Just as Kurt was slowly standing up, the other two vampires regained consciousness and gained up on him. They punched him in the stomach and on the head before one of them picked him up and threw him against the wall. Kurt cried in pain before falling to the ground. Elizabeth couldn't watch as her son was in trouble. She summoned her magic and was interrupted when her vampire hissed and threw her against one of the mirrors in the room causing the glass to shatter everywhere and scratching her face.

"No!" Kurt cried.

The third vampire sped over and grabbed Kurt's neck and threw him to the other wall and continued the process a few more times. Over and over Kurt felt his head getting smashed and he almost begged for relief. The last time he hit the wall, he crashed into the other mirror in the room and it scratched his temples, and suddenly he heard a loud growl before he was thrown once more and felt his entire body tingling and floating before everything went black.

'_So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone and there was nothing left but to rebuild and heal. And my Kurt, my beloved son...I never saw him again.'_


	2. Time Moves On

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read the first chapter of this story!**

**I hope that this story is popular and successful but if it isn't then I will delete it and take more time to adjust it. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Side note: the necklace that Kurt wore, the link is on my profile :)**

* * *

"_Hello? Is anybody there?" Kurt called out into the darkness._

_Darkness surrounded Kurt, trapping him and cutting him off from everything he knew. There was no light, no help and no noise. It was dark and silent with no way out. In the distance the sounds of screeching and weird flapping noises echoed all around him. Usually Kurt would just shrug it off but for some reason, at the back of his mind it all sounded too familiar and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. _

"_Please, I don't like the dark!" he shouted._

_The screeches slowly grew louder sending chills up and down Kurt's spine. He shivered to himself and stood frozen on the spot. No matter how much he tried to control it, it is becoming impossible to ignore. Kurt couldn't stop his heart from racing and beating out his chest or the uncontrollable shivering._

"_H-h-hello? Please, leave me alone!"_

_The screeches suddenly stopped and all that Kurt could hear was the sound of his deep breathing. Suddenly out of nowhere a pair of large bright red eyes pierced through the darkness. Kurt screamed with terror and fell onto the ground. The eyes slowly approached him and his heart was beating so much that he could hear it in his ears. He had enough, he was sensing a massive dark presence all around him so he quickly picked himself up and started running in the opposite direction. But no matter how hard he tried, the eyes kept following him with the screeches echoing around him again._

"_Help! Someone help me!"_

_As if something had heard Kurt's cries for help, Kurt stopped dead cold when another pair of eyes pierced through the darkness as well. But this time, these eyes were a soft hazel colour. For some odd reason Kurt felt like he could trust these eyes while the red eyes behind him stopped in their tracks. Without a second thought Kurt started running towards the second pair of eyes hoping to get some answers. There was something about the soft hazel colour that he remembered._

"_Who are you?" Kurt called after them._

_Before Kurt could reach them, however, he heard a loud irritating buzzing noise._

"Kurt, wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

Kurt groaned as he was slowly being pulled away from his slumber by the sound of his annoying alarm clock and Carole's calls. It was the same dream that Kurt had been having every night since he turned up alone. He never seemed to remember anything except the hazel eyes that was always on his mind. At the back of his mind he knew of them and had seen them somewhere before but he could never place it. Every night Kurt would get slightly closer to finding out the owner of the eyes but he was always just out of reach and he desperately wanted the answers. Realising that he couldn't put school off any further, Kurt slammed his alarm clock off and slowly dragged himself out of bed, getting ready for the day. He took a quick shower and changed into his designer clothes before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Kurt."

"Good morning, Carole. Morning Finn," Kurt greeted with a slight yawn.

"Morning," Finn replied through a mouthful of cereal.

"Finn, don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude," Carole scolded.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his step brother's behaviour. For a while now Kurt had been living with Carole and her son Finn so whatever Finn did didn't really faze him anymore. Carole had found Kurt unconscious out in front of Lima Hospital late one evening. Carole was a nurse and had just gotten off her shift when she found saw a bright white light out of the corner of her eye and soon found Kurt collapsed on the ground with a bit of blood surrounding his head and on the cuts that scattered his face. She just assumed that the light was from a street light or car high beam light. Carole took him inside the hospital and discovered that not only did Kurt suffer from a concussion and a broken rib or two, but he also had severe memory loss. The only thing that Kurt could remember was that his name was Kurt Hummel, and that was it. The hospital couldn't find Kurt's file or any known relatives so Carole took pity on him and decided to take him home instead of letting him go to an orphanage or foster care. No one knew exactly who Kurt was, he didn't even know himself, the only thing that they knew was that something bad happened to him, maybe a car accident, and that judging by his expensive attire, people thought that he was from a wealthy family. Kurt honestly did not know what to say to that. He knew that he was Kurt, he knew that he was a long way from home, and the only possession that he had, apart from the expensive clothes that he wore, was a stunning phoenix necklace that to this day he never took off.

Two years on, Kurt now lived permanently with Carole and Finn, who was the same age as him. Since the accident Kurt had been seeing a therapist to try to recover his memories which hadn't been successful. The only thing he was able to remember from the sessions retained was his birthday.

"So, Kurt, sectionals are coming up soon. Are you ready for it?" Finn asked.

"As long as you and Rachel do not hog the spot light this year, I shall be fine," Kurt replied

"Come on, Dude, you know that I can't control what Rachel does."

"One: do not call me dude, and two: she is your girlfriend. Show a little backbone."

"Boys, enough talking or you're going to be late for school."

The boys finished up their breakfast and drove to school. It was just another boring day for Kurt, a boring day filled with nothing but questions and no answers. He had been struggling to find out how he exactly was and why he had been having almost the same dream every night since he was found but nothing ever came up.

* * *

Burt stood in the gardens at the back of the palace staring at an object that had been haunting him since that horrible night. Since that night he had been coming there to be alone and hated to be disturbed. All he wanted was to do was to be alone with his thoughts. Burt had been beating himself up over that night and had been blaming himself. A lot of lives were destroyed that day and one of those was his. The werewolves and witches that were part of the royal court managed to defeat the siege on the palace but it came at a huge cost. The castle was half destroyed but now the repairs were finished and those that were captured were sentenced to either life in prison or death for treason. However Cedric and his men managed to escape and haven't been seen since. Burt's men had been searching under every rock and in every house all over the realm but to this day it is like Cedric had disappeared without a trace.

"I knew that I would find you here."

Burt sighed sadly to himself as he was disturbed from his thoughts by the voice behind him. He wasn't in the mood to socialise so he continued to stare at the focus of his attention that laid in front of him.

"I have been here every spare moment that I get, Artemis. You do not need a crystal ball for that," Burt replied.

Artemis was quiet for a moment, thinking of something to say to his longest and dearest friend. After a few moments he walked up behind Burt and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Burt."

"You keep saying that but it doesn't make it any easier. I shouldn't have left them. I should have listened to you and stayed with them then none of this would have happened."

"She wouldn't want you to be beating yourself over this, Burt. You were protecting them. Even if you were there it would have made things worse and the realm would have lost its King."

"It wasn't enough, Artemis."

The pair of them went quiet as they stared at the tomb stone in front of them.

"Elizabeth died protecting our son, Artemis," Burt continued. "I should have been there to keep them both safe. I failed them. Kurt is missing and Elizabeth died for nothing."

"No!" Artemis said angrily, and turned his friend to face him. "Elizabeth did not die for nothing. Don't you ever say that! She died for her kingdom, she died for her family, and she died for freedom. Do not dishonour her by believing that she died for nothing."

"Then where is my son?!" Burt yelled with angry tears forming in his eyes. "Where is he? I was supposed to protect them both but instead I lost them! They are gone!"

"We are doing everything we can to find your son, Burt. Kurt will be found and he will be returned."

"Cedric is still out there, Artemis. We haven't been able to find a trace of him. We can't find him and his followers that are stinking up my dungeons aren't talking. Who knows what they are planning. They could be looking for Kurt just like us."

"My men have searched the entire realm from top to bottom and haven't found a trace of the Brothers of Blood. But we will not rest until they pay for what they have done. The only thing we can do now is continue searching for Kurt. Blaine and his men haven't slept and have stopped at nothing for two years to find Kurt. I promise you, Burt, no one will rest until the prince is safe."

"I just want my boy back, Artemis. I miss him so much. To do right by Elizabeth now, I have to get him home safely."

"I know."

* * *

A bright light flashed through one of the rooms within the palace and a large blue portal opened up in one of the back walls. The sound of music echoed through the room and seconds later a few figures appeared and walked out from the portal and back into the palace.

"Whoo! We are so going back to Vegas," a tall blonde haired boy cheered.

The blonde turned back around to face the portal.

"Bye guys! Thanks for the party!"

"Jeff, shut up," Wes hissed, pushing the blonde into the palace room.

"We are not going back anywhere until we have searched the entire Earth," Blaine growled as he exited the portal and closed it behind him.

"Okay so that is Las Vegas crossed off the list," Nick said crossing the city off a parchment. "Where to next?"

Jeff groaned in annoyance earning a shove by David.

"But we just got back. Can't we have a little rest before we go venturing out into the unknown again, especially amongst smelly, disgusting humans that treat dogs like pets?" Jeff whined.

Blaine froze where he was standing and the room instantly became silent. After a couple of seconds Blaine spun around and pushed Jeff up against the wall but his shirt collar. A loud threatening growl echoed from Blaine's lips, silencing the room, and Blaine's canines lengthened as he held Jeff in a tight grip.

"We will not rest until we find Kurt, have you got that?!" Blaine growled, his eyes changing colour from hazel to dark gold.

The other boys in the room immediately backed away from the confrontation upon seeing Blaine's leader side appear and taking control. They could smell the scent of their leader filling in the air displaying Blaine's dominance and authority, asserting him as the leader.

"Y-Yes, Alpha," Jeff said slightly scared.

Blaine's eyes returned back to normal and he released his hold on Jeff's collar, causing the other man to fall to the ground. Blaine was the Alpha of his small pack of wolves which consisted of his best friends. He was finally able to lead his own pack as Alpha when he turned 18 that year and so far all he had been doing was searching for the Prince and they hadn't found a trace of him.

Blaine's father, Artemis, was the Alpha of the royal guards while he was the Alpha of the younger werewolf generation of royal guards. It was his duty to lead and command the werewolves of his pack while they in turn must obey his rules and listen to him without question. The other boys in the room could still smell Blaine's scent in the air so they knew better than to question him at that stage.

"Now all of you go into the war room and plan our next visit. We still have half of the United States to search," Blaine ordered without making eye contact with any of them.

Without another word they all exited the room apart from Wes, who remained behind to watch over his friend. Wes stood behind Blaine and waited until the young Alpha had calmed down.

"You can't keep doing this, Blaine," Wes said after a few minutes.

Blaine exhaled slowly. "I know," he replied.

"Then why do you continue to do it? You know that we will follow you anywhere, even into the depths of hell but we can't keep going on like this."

"Wes..." Blaine sighed sadly.

"Don't blame yourself!" Wes interrupted angrily. "The King has been doing it and we don't need another sad sap! You are our leader, Blaine. We need you to be at the top of your game and running around Earth half-cocked with no sleep or rest is tearing you apart. It's tearing all of us apart."

"But it is my fault. The King may be blaming himself but we all know that it is all my fault. We all think it but we all don't say it. I was ordered to guard them with my life and I lost them both. I failed my father, I failed my King, I failed the entire realm, and I failed Kurt. I let the Queen die, Wes! I let the Prince disappear from my fingertips and I let the King lose his family. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? I feel like the worst protector in the whole realm. I am a werewolf and we are sworn to protect the royal family but I did the exact opposite. I am no werewolf!"

Blaine was cut short when he felt a stinging sensation on his face. He looked up and saw Wes staring at him with an angry look on his face. Blaine was too shocked by Wes slapping him that he couldn't form another word.

"Don't say that! You are our Alpha, our werewolf Alpha, and you can't go around now blaming and questioning yourself. Kurt needs you now more than ever and you think that saying that you let everyone down and that you are not a werewolf is going to make everything better? Think again! You are Kurt's best friend and he would know that you did everything you could. You know him better than anyone so you should know how strong he is. He is alive and we all know it. I know I'm going to get killed for this but I am your Beta, your second in command, and I just slapped you and am telling you what to do. Any Alpha would have put me in my place right now but you are standing there like a stunned mullet. We need Alpha Blaine!"

"I just keep remembering that day, Wes. It is always on my mind."

...

"_It is my duty to protect you all. Earth is safe. I will buy you time."_

"_But Blaine-" Kurt began. _

"_I promise I will find you," Blaine said._

_Blaine gave the pair one last nod before opening the door and transforming into his wolf before heading down the hall. Blaine stood on all four paws in the middle of the hallway. He stretched his paws, ready to pounce on the first vampire that he saw. He could hear them breathing from the hallway next door, but no heartbeat. Figures since they are walking dead monsters with no souls. There were three of them, Blaine could hear, and from the smell that they were emitting, they were around his age too. Easy to handle, Blaine thought. The footsteps got closer and he showed his teeth and crouched down low on the ground, ready to pounce without hesitation._

_Around the corner appeared three vampires and before they could see him, Blaine growled loudly and pounced on the first one. The vampire hissed when the two of them hit the ground. Blaine growled loudly and clawed at the vampire's face but before he could sink his teeth into him, he was struck hard but a thick blunt object and flew into the wall next to them, collapsing onto the ground. The three vampires approached him and laughed as Blaine whimpered in pain._

"_You stupid mutt," a blonde haired vampire taunted, stepping on Blaine's tail earning a yelp. "You really thought that you could surprise us? We fought your idiot father and the King. Do you really think that you could take us on?"_

"_This is going to leave a scar!" the vampire that Blaine pounced on whined._

"_You are going to pay for this, mutt!"_

_Without another word, the blonde vampire raised the silver bat and whacked it across Blaine's head sending him into unconsciousness. Blaine then transformed back into his human form and the vampires stepped over him, heading for the Queen and Prince. Blaine didn't know how long he had been unconscious for but he soon heard the sound of yelling and things being thrown about the room. There was however a particular voice that pulled him back to reality._

"_No!"_

_Blaine's eyes flew open and he forced himself to stand up. He recognised the voice anywhere and it was Kurt's, and he was in trouble. Blaine ignored the blood dripping from his forehead and quickly transformed into his black wolf again and ran back into the room. He saw Elizabeth collapsed on the ground, blood circling her and glass pieces covering her body as Kurt was being tossed about the room like a ball. Blaine growled in anger and launched himself at the vampire that had his hand wrapped around Kurt's neck. Before Blaine reached the vampire, he threw Kurt into the portal and, sensing the royal, it closed behind him. Blaine tackled the vampire to the ground and sunk his teeth deep into his neck, instantly killing him. _

'_KURT!' Blaine thought._

_The wolf turned to face the remaining two vampires, the blonde haired one and his minion that Blaine already scarred. Before he could seek revenge on them too, they used their vampire speed and bolted in retreat._

_Blaine looked at where the portal once was and whimpered. He could smell the scent of the vampires all over the place as well as some of Kurt's blood but Elizabeth's was the strongest. He ran over to the collapsed queen and nudged her head with his muzzle. There was no response so he licked her hand and it was as cold as ice. The glass from the mirror had struck her back and she died instantly._

'_I am so sorry. I failed you.'_

_Blaine curled up close to the queen and placed his fluffy tail over her eyes, as a wolf sign of respect and condolences, and he howled in mourning._

...

"You did everything you could, Blaine," Wes reasoned.

"No I didn't, it wasn't enough. All I had to do was keep that vampires away long enough for the two of them to escape, and I couldn't even last five minutes. I will not rest until Kurt is found. It is my duty."

"It is also your duty to yourself, to Kurt and to your pack to get some rest. Kurt would not want you killing yourself over this. Please Blaine, just take a break. Kurt will want you to relax for even just once."

"You do not know what Kurt would want!" Blaine growled, baring his teeth at Wes.

Wes held up his hands to his Alpha as a sign of submission before he continued.

"All I am saying Blaine is that you need to rest, even for a little bit. No offence, but you have been on edge for ages now. Why are you so upset by this? It couldn't be just because you are blaming yourself. You are acting like you are in mourning. Is there something else that is bothering you?"

"Kurt is my best friend, Wes. I care about my friends and I am going to find him, no matter what."

"Then what do you want us to do?" Wes asked, signing in defeat.

"We are going back to that war room and we are going to continue our search. I promised the King and I promised my father."

* * *

"I vote that we start looking in Washington!" Jeff declared, pointing to the large map on the round table in the centre.

"Oh yes, werewolves in Washington, what a marvellous idea!" David said sarcastically. "Maybe we can convince politicians that we aren't some fairytale!"

"Oh drop it, David. You just hate the fact that you want to be a politician in the real world but a wolf cannot act like a human," Nick joked.

"Thank you, Nick," Jeff replied.

"Who said that I was helping you?" Nick asked causing a scowl on Jeff's face.

The two doors to the war room were quickly burst open and in stormed Blaine and Wes. The three wolves stood up from their seats to greet their Alpha and his Beta, showing their respect and loyalty. As Wes joined the others around the table, Blaine walked over to the table and stared at the many red dots that littered the map.

"Have we found anything yet?" Blaine asked.

David cleared his throat nervously, already knowing what Blaine was asking.

"Just like every day, Blaine, we haven't found anything," David answered. "While we were in Vegas, the scanners were searching the entire place and they couldn't sense Kurt's magic anywhere."

"Have any of the scanners that we sent to Earth picked up anything then?" Blaine asked, still reading the map.

"No, no they haven't."

Blaine growled and punched his fist through the wall behind him causing the other wolves to jump in their seats.

"Why?! The only way that we can find Kurt is by sensing his magic. If he was alive we should be able to sense it," Blaine growled.

"Well...maybe..."

"Don't say it, Nick!" Blaine growled at the black haired boy.

Nick's wolf whimpered at angering his Alpha and he shrunk in his seat. To apologise to his leader, Nick shifted into his brown wolf, with a tan diamond on his head, and padded over to Blaine. He wrapped his tail around Blaine's legs and nuzzled his head into his leg. The others sat their quietly watching the interaction and hoping that Nick's apology would calm the Alpha down and that his comment didn't cross a line. Blaine's wolf took over and Blaine could feel himself relax slightly. After a couple of minutes, Blaine lowered his hand and patted Nick on the head. Blaine looked down at the brown wolf and smiled before motioning his head to Nick's seat. Nick took the hint and walked back to his seat and transformed back.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Nick said taking his seat. "I promise I won't say that again."

"Thank you," Blaine said.

Blaine cleared his throat to calm his wolf side down before returning back to business. In the wolf culture the Alpha's love to show dominance and have the respect of his pack. If one went out of line and upset the Alpha then it was their duty to practically submit and almost brown nose so that the Alpha feels superior and powerful and not threatened. Everyone knew that a threatened Alpha can have deadly consequences.

"Blaine," David began, breaking the silence. "Aside from...well you...is there something else that could affect Kurt's powers?"

"Something that could block his magic or something?" Wes added.

Blaine was quiet for a while and he stared at the hole through the wall he just made. The other wolves around the table looked at each other with confusion. This was the first time that the Alpha was quiet over an issue regarding Kurt.

"Nothing that I can think of," Blaine answered.

"What about injuries?" Jeff asked.

"What do you mean, Jeff?" David asked.

"Well, my grandmother was a witch and she married a wolf and I remember her telling me something about witches. Since birth they are taught the ways of magic and if they aren't taught right when their memories kick in then they will never know how to control magic or even realise that they have it. Is it possible that the injuries that Kurt received that night affect his powers?"

"Like what? Like a bashes to the head against the wall affected him from channelling his magic, like a blocked chakra?" Nick explained.

"Or maybe the bashes to the head affected his mind," Blaine interrupted with realisation.

"Amnesia?" Wes questioned. "You think that Kurt has 'forgotten' how to use his powers?"

"It sounds plausible," David agreed. "Amnesia patients do forget how to walk or eat."

"But how can we be sure that Kurt has amnesia? This is all second guessing," Jeff said.

"The sensors have been tracking the Earth for two years and have found nothing," Blaine explained. "Apart from utter demise, this sounds like another explanation."

Wes looked at his Alpha and found that his eyes were a darker shade of hazel. He had been friends with Blaine for a number of years and found that he was able to read the Alpha's body language quite well. Right now with the darker eye colour, Wes could see that Blaine was slightly relieved and nervous about something, something that clearly is on his mind. Blaine was hiding something, something that was making him scared. What was he hiding? Is he hiding something that could jeopardise the entire mission?

* * *

**So that is the second chapter!**

**Please tell me what you think :)**


	3. Closer To You

**Thanks to everyone who is following or has reviewed this story so far! It seems that this story is quite popular so I will continue on with this story :)**

**I hope that you all like this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song featured in this chapter (Let it Go by Idina Menzel)  
**

* * *

The ear piercing ringing of the school bell loudly echoed from throughout the building and campus. Kurt slammed the car door shut and started running with his step brother to class.

"Seriously, Finn, we are going to be late!" Kurt said as the pair ran.

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Just once I want to be here before the first bell," Kurt complained, missing the fact that Finn already went to his class down the other hallway. "But no, you had to stop and get food! Can't you think of anything else for once?"

Kurt stopped short when he ran into a big bulky object in his way. The impact caused Kurt to fall onto the ground, his books splattering around him. Kurt groaned in pain and rubbed his head with his hand.

"Watch where you are going, reject," a voice boomed.

Kurt's entire body tensed up and he froze his movements. The voice made his breath catch in his throat as he slowly lifted his head to find a tall and big football player wearing a letterman jacket standing over him. Kurt swallowed his fear and quickly gathered up his things and stood up to the guy.

"Leave me alone, Karofsky," Kurt said, once standing.

Karofsky sneered and slapped Kurt's books away from his hands. Kurt sighed to himself and bent down again to pick up his books but Karofsky's voice stopped him and he looked up at the bully.

"You shouldn't even be here. You were abandoned, no one wanted you and no one wants you here."

"That's not true!"

"Isn't it? The only people who tolerate you are your stupid glee club losers and even then they hang with you because of Hudson."

"That's what you think!" Kurt yelled back, tears forming in his eyes.

Karofsky stared at Kurt and noticed something glistening in the light around Kurt's neck. He went up close to Kurt, causing the latter to retract a little but Karofsky reacted quickly and took hold of a necklace that Kurt was wearing around his neck.

"Are you wearing jewellery, faggot?" Karofsky taunted. "Could you be anymore more pathetic."

"Let it go!" Kurt demanded, trying to move away from David.

Karofsky held the necklace tighter making Kurt's attempts futile.

"Why are you wearing such girly things? Oh that's right, with that voice and your clothes you are a girl!"

"Just leave me alone."

Karofsky sneered and let the necklace go and stood up straight.

"You are pathetic and that necklace that you are wearing is pathetic. You better keep your gay and girly germs away from me."

With that said David gave one last death glare at Kurt, who was still on the ground, before nudging him out his way and heading to class. Once David had rounded the corner, Kurt released a breath and quickly looked at his necklace for damage. He held it in his hand and sighed with relief when he noticed that it was still in one piece and had no damage. Kurt knew that he was silly worrying over a necklace but it was the only possession that he had from his past and he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to it.

The sound of heels clicking on the tile floor caught his ears so he quickly hid the necklace back under his shirt and started gathering up his books again. Kurt had never told anyone except Carole about the necklace because it was like a treasure to him and he was scared that someone was going to take it from him or make fun of him for it. Clearly by Karofsky's response to it, he was right. The clicking of the heels got louder and before Kurt knew it he saw a pair of ugly heels in right in front of him. Kurt looked up again and saw his best friend, Rachel, standing before him. She smiled sadly at Kurt before she bent down and helped him gather up his books.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Rachel asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Kurt replied, shrugging it off. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Is he still making fun of when Carole found you?"

"It doesn't matter, Rachel."

"Kurt, please, don't shut me out."

"Rachel, I said butt out! Let's just get to class."

Rachel could sense Kurt's slight fear and agitation so she dropped the matter and began walking with him. She was one of the first people to meet Kurt when Finn brought him on the first day of school. The poor guy had no memory of his life before turning up in Lima. Rachel did know that Kurt had been going to counselling to recover his memories, a few times she had gone with him as moral support, but as far as she knew Kurt remembered nothing and it was taking its toll on him. Not only was Kurt's memory effecting him but Finn accidently spread the word about Kurt's abandonment and has been getting harassed by the football team for the past year. The only thing that Rachel could see to make Kurt smile was Glee club. It seemed that singing was the only thing that got Kurt to open up. Sometimes when she watched him sing, she could see Kurt trying to remember something, she could see it in his eyes. All Rachel knew from the day she met Kurt, was that she was going to do everything possible to help him recover his memories, she had to.

As the pair walked down the hallway, Rachel looked at her friend and saw that he his mood quickly changed. He was walking with his head down and he was holding his books close to his chest, shutting out the rest of the world. She looked down sadly thinking about Karofsky. Kurt had told her little snippets but she had never seen him react this badly before so she decided that today was the day that she would begin helping her best friend.

"Hey, how about we ditch calculus today and go and hang out in the library? Maybe we can work on some possible song lists for sectionals?" Rachel suggested.

A small smile appeared on Kurt's face and he nodded his head in response.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Who knows, maybe we can actually agree on a song to do together," Rachel joked causing Kurt to laugh.

* * *

In the dark and hidden caves of Venicus, there was a small secret group of those that remained of the Brothers of Blood. After their unsuccessful takeover of the royal family, a lot of the secret society was taken into custody and sentenced to either death or life in prison. Those that followed the society but were never members were banished from the realm. Now only ten members remained, including the head of the society, Cedric. Within one of the deepest caves, the remaining members sat around a large stone table arguing with each other.

"This is outrageous! We shouldn't be hiding like this."

"We are all refugees of our own realm!"

"We cannot live like this anymore!"

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Gentlemen!" Cedric yelled, slamming his fist on the table gaining their attention. "We shouldn't be arguing with each other, not when we are all in desperate need of allies."

"What allies? The entire realm hates us! We should be worshipped, not hunted down like common criminals or monsters," one of the men interrupted.

"We shouldn't argue with each other," Cedric continued. "If you want to focus your attention, then focus it on the King! He did this to us, he has us on the run and we are forced to hide away from our families because of him."

"We are on the run because of your plan, Cedric. The King was more prepared than we were."

Cedric hissed with anger, his eyes changed to black and with a wave of his hand, the man was thrown from his chair and into the wall of the cave. The man groaned in pain while the other members around the table remained quiet. Everyone was shocked into silence as they watched one of their own groaning with pain on the floor, trying to pick himself up again.

"Anyone else want to voice their opinions?" Cedric threatened.

Everyone immediately shook their heads in response causing someone to snicker next to Cedric.

"Got something to say, son?" Cedric asked.

The young blonde haired man shrugged his shoulders and took his feet off of the table.

"Nothing father, just that your plan wasn't as unsuccessful as everyone is claiming," Cedric's son said.

"What do you mean, boy?" another member questioned.

"I mean because of our siege, the Queen is dead, the Prince is missing, and the King is in distraught. If there ever was a chance at taking the throne, it would be now."

"Son, you are spot on," Cedric complemented. "But you forget that the King almost destroyed the Brothers of Blood that night. We barely escaped with our lives. We are not strong enough alone."

"Which is why I recommend, sir, that if we find the Prince then we could use him and his magic to take over Venicus and destroy the humans," the son explained.

Cedric's face lit up with a large smirk and he pulled his son into a side hug.

"My boy! You are brilliant," Cedric said.

"How can we find the stupid Prince when even the King's best haven't even found him yet?" a member asked.

"I've been spying on the young mutts at the palace," the son answered. "They have been looking all over for the Prince on Earth. If we watch them enough, we could sense his magic or the mutts will just lead us to him."

"Then, my son, spy as much as you can on young Blaine Anderson," Cedric ordered.

"With pleasure, sir."

* * *

Blaine was lying in his bed later that night staring up at the ceiling. Everyone in his pack had managed to convince Blaine to get a good night's sleep but it was turning out useless, just like always. One of the reasons why Blaine was adamant about sleeping was that every night he couldn't shake off his guilt or the memories that plagued his mind. Yet again it was another sleepless night for him and he couldn't shake the memories out of his head. All he could think about was Kurt and if he was safe wherever he was.

...

"_Look Kurt," Elizabeth cooed at her new baby. "There is someone that would like to meet you."_

_Elizabeth held her two month old baby boy in her arms, cradling him close to her chest, as she knelt down to the ground of the baby's new room. Sitting patiently on the floor was a small black wolf cub with bright hazel eyes staring at the Queen and newborn Prince. Artemis sat next to the wolf cub in his dark grey wolf form as the Queen practically held Kurt out to the cub. _

"_Kurt, this is Blaine," Elizabeth said to the baby._

_The cub stood up on all fours and carefully walked over to the baby and sniffed him. Kurt looked up at the cub with wide eyes and gently touched his nose. The cub stared intently at the baby before he felt his nose being pulled and he yanked his head back and he growled. The growl caused baby Kurt to tear up and whimper, hiding his face in his mother's chest. Artemis immediately nipped at the cub's ear, forcing obedience, and he growled at him. The cub bent his ears back and whimpered at his Alpha. Artemis nudged the cub's backside closer to the baby Prince and growled again. The cub took the hint and walked back to the baby and slowly nuzzled his face with the baby's, a sign of apology in the wolf culture. _

_Kurt sniffed a little before holding the cub's head with his hands and giving him a small hug. Burt stood next to his wife and son and smiled at the little interaction between the two. A bond was now forming between protector and royal and he felt his heart lighten at the sight. For hundreds of years it was a challenge to find the right protector for a newborn royal. At birth the royals must match the newborn with their destined wolf so that a bond can be formed. That bond strengthens the protection of the royal and thus the wolf is destined to eternally guard them._

"_Blaine, this is Prince Kurt. You are now sworn to protect him with your life," Burt said to the cub._

...

"_Blaine! Blaine, where are you?" a seven year old Kurt called in the palace gardens._

_Blaine was sitting on top of a tree branch watching the young Prince underneath him on the ground. He quietly chuckled to himself. He always loved getting the better hand over the Prince since Kurt always got the last word, using his royal status card against Blaine in arguments._

"_Seriously Blaine, it's been almost an hour and I still haven't found you. I order you to reveal yourself!" Kurt ordered._

_Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt's annoyance. He probably shouldn't have used his heightened senses to keep changing hiding spots when Kurt got closer but seeing Kurt's reaction was always fun. Yet again Kurt had to play the Prince guard and order him to obey. The young Alpha felt his wolf yearn to obey his royal, Blaine blamed the damn bond, but he swallowed the wolf's whimper and remained quiet. Kurt slammed his foot down on the ground and growled with annoyance._

"_Blaine Devon Anderson!" Kurt called angrily. "You get your wolf butt here right now! This is not funny anymore."_

_Blaine felt his heart jump out of his chest upon hearing Kurt's anger towards him. He was losing the battle with his wolf and before he knew it, he jumped from the tree branch and landed on the ground behind Kurt. Due to the boy's stealth, thanks to his wolf, Blaine's appearance went unnoticed by the young prince._

"_But it is funny to me," Blaine said._

_The sudden voice of Blaine caused Kurt to scream with surprise and turn around to find the wolf behind him, smirking at him. Kurt held his hand to his heart and tried to calm himself down._

"_Jeez! How many times do I have to tell you, Blaine? Don't use your wolf against me! You scared me half to death."_

_Blaine chuckled to himself and walked closer to Kurt, holding his hands behind his back._

"_I'm sorry but you make it way too easy for me," Blaine said jokingly._

_Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed at Blaine, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_You can be such a jerk," Kurt huffed._

"_I'm sorry, is there any way that I can make it up to you?" Blaine asked sarcastically._

_Kurt raised an eyebrow at his friend and after a few seconds a smirk formed on his face. He subtly looked behind Blaine and used his magic to make a vine creep up behind Blaine._

"_Now that you mention it, I guess there is something that you could do..." Kurt began._

_Now it was Blaine who raised an eyebrow at Kurt but before he could respond, something wrapped around his ankle and he was pulled up into the air and held upside down. Blaine struggled against the vine and stared at the giggling Prince._

"_Kurt!" Blaine yelled. "No fair! You can't use your magic against me."_

"_You were the one who asked if there was anything to make it up to me," Kurt replied innocently._

_Blaine huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, as his face slowly turned red from being upside down._

"_Remind me why I'm friends with you again."_

_Kurt laughed and walked up to Blaine and smiled at him. "Because it is your duty and I am too awesome to ignore."_

...

"_Go away!"_

_Blaine lent against Kurt's bedroom door trying to get his friend to come out. At 13 years old Kurt was already becoming a very opinionated person and it was making life difficult, especially now that his powers were progressing and getting stronger._

"_Come on, Kurt, it wasn't that bad," Blaine pleaded from the other side of the door._

"_I sat at a formal dinner with a room filled with dignitaries and I allowed my emotions affect my magic and I turned the entire room into a frozen waste land!" Kurt yelled back._

"_So? Everyone knows that you are growing into your powers and you're still getting a handle over them."_

"_Blaine, I turned one of the lady royals into a giant ice block."_

_Blaine chuckled at the memory of the incident. Kurt heard him and cried out in frustration and annoyance._

"_This sucks! I used to have such control over my powers as a kid. Why can't I do it now?"_

"_You're a teenager and your emotions are getting the best of you. What has gotten you so worked up?"_

_Silence came from the other side of the door causing Blaine to become a little worried. Before he could voice his concern, Kurt replied._

"_...Nothing..."_

"_Is it because some of the other kids were making fun of your voice again?"_

"_...No..."_

"_I think it is, Kurt. Who cares what they think? You are the Prince and you shouldn't take what they give you. Ignore what they think."_

"_I am trapped, Blaine! My powers are so advanced for my age that I struggle to control them so my parents force me to hide them until I gain more control but that just frustrates me and I explode."_

"_Then...how about you just let go? Be free Kurt."_

"_I can't."_

"_Of course you can," Blaine reasoned. "You haven't practiced in ages, in your classes you are forced to restrain yourself which causes you to bubble up until you burst out like you did at the dinner. Let the storm out and be free, release yourself."_

_Kurt didn't respond to Blaine so he sighed in defeat and decided to go pick up Kurt's dinner, knowing that he will lock himself up for the rest of the night. Later that night, Blaine returned to find Kurt's bedroom door open and someone singing in the distance. So Blaine followed the noise until he arrived in one of the great halls. He quietly opened one of the doors and poked his head inside to find the room lit up with golden magic all around. Standing in the centre of the hall was Kurt and he was singing loudly, using his powers to conjure up a self-playing orchestra. As Kurt was singing he was releasing some of his magic, letting himself go._

"_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back any more  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway"_

_Blaine had never seen Kurt so happy and free before. It made his heart swell and a large smile grew on his face. He lent up against the wall and continued to watch Kurt conjure up his magic along with the song that he was singing. Blaine had never heard of the song before so Kurt must have just written it, and to say the least, it was breathtaking and beautiful._

"_It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!"_

...

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. His memories were driving him nuts so he decided to get out of bed and walk around the palace. He always loved walking alone at night. It gave him time to just be by himself without any disruptions and hear the voices of the night. When they were kids, Blaine would hear Kurt sitting by his bedroom window singing quietly to himself as he stared up at the moon. That always made him smile but the last two years have brought him no sense of comfort without the sound of Kurt's voice echoing throughout the palace.

Blaine walked down one of the hallways and noticed one of the last portraits of Kurt. It was an oil painting of him and Kurt when Kurt had just turned 15. They were covered in cake because Kurt's powers accidentally blew up the cake at an attempt to pull a prank of Blaine. Blaine smiled fondly at the memory before feeling the empty and hollow ache in his chest.

* * *

"I promise you, Kurt, I will find you and I will bring you back safely."

"Okay, how about we duet with Defying Gravity?" Rachel suggested.

Kurt groaned in annoyance, rubbing his face with his hands. After skipping calculus, the pair decided to return to class and continue their discussion of songs over lunch. Rachel and Kurt sat at one of the lunch tables in the cafeteria that lunchtime waiting for their friends to join them. Rachel had managed to cheer Kurt up a little since the incident that morning but now their discussion had turned into more of a debate or argument with Rachel choosing all of her songs and demanding Kurt's agreement.

"I told you that we already sung that last year because you wanted a duet. I don't want to repeat the same songs," Kurt explained.

"Hey guys!"

The pair looked up and saw their friends Finn, Mercedes, Tina, and Puck walk over to them and sit down at the table.

"So Kurt, we noticed that you two weren't in calculus this morning," Tina said. "What happened?"

"Um...well..." Kurt stuttered.

Apart from Rachel, and a little bit Finn, Kurt hadn't told any of his friends about the issue he had with Karofsky. With a lot of his friends being football players, he was worried that they either will get into a fight with Karofsky or they might show allegiance to him. Either way it was a bad outcome and Kurt was not looking for more negativity in his life.

"We decided to skip it and try to organise a song list to sing at Sectionals," Rachel quickly explained.

"What!? You did not just say that, Hobbit," Santana complained as she walked over with Brittany and Quinn.

"Yeah, we are supposed to organise these things together," Tina added. "Shouldn't you have brought up this afternoon in Glee rehearsal?"

"Well Kurt and I were just brainstorming, nothing major, don't worry," Rachel said.

"It's you, Berry," Quinn replied. "We are always worried."

"As much as I enjoy debating music politics with you guys, I have already had my fare share of Rachel today so I am going back to the library to catch up on the work that we skipped this morning," Kurt said.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Kurt before he took his tray away to put it in the bin and make his way to the library. Kurt was walking down an empty hallway on his way to the library when he heard someone call his name. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, not when he had work to complete, so he ignored the person. Unfortunately the latter did not feel the same way and called his name again. Kurt internally groaned and turned around to give the person a piece of his mind when he was suddenly shoved into the lockers from behind. Kurt hit his head on the hard metal and groaned in pain. Luckily he held his hands out to the lockers so he was able to catch himself before falling to the ground. He looked up to find Karofsky towering over him again.

"Are you serious?" Kurt complained. "You already messed with me today, Karofsky. Can't you do this another time?"

Karofsky replied by pushing Kurt to the ground.

"Shut up, homo!" Karofsky yelled.

Kurt retracted away from Karofsky until his back was leaning against the lockers and he was looking up at Karofsky. The bully leant over Kurt and stared at him.

"You walk around the school with your stupid gay face and your fancy clothes, taunting everyone and changing people. You don't belong here, do you hear me? You need to get out of here because no one wants you here!"

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

The pair looked down the hallway and found Finn and Puck running down the hallway towards them. Karofsky growled in annoyance and slammed his fist on the locker above Kurt's head, causing Kurt to jump.

"This isn't over," Karofsky threatened, before he quickly retreated down the other hallway.

Finn and Puck stared at Karofsky's retreating form before they helped pick Kurt up from the ground.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Finn asked worriedly.

Kurt shrugged their hands off of him and fixed his clothes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Kurt answered.

"You sure?" Puck asked. "That guy deserves to get his butt seriously kicked, and I am more than happy to volunteer."

Kurt was shocked to hear Puck say that to him. When he first arrived at McKinley, Puck used to bully him and now he was volunteering to attack a fellow football player for him.

"Don't worry about it, guys," Kurt said.

"Kurt," Finn said, stopping his brother from leaving. "Has this been happening a lot?"

"Yeah," Puck added. "Is that jerk giving you trouble?"

"It's...it's just nothing, guys. Please just drop it," Kurt said before heading off to the library.

* * *

That afternoon after Glee rehearsal Kurt decided to walk home instead of riding with Finn. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Apart from the incident with Karofsky all day, the thing that was occupying his thoughts were the hazel eyes that were continuously appearing in his dreams. Even in the library that afternoon, Kurt could have sworn he swore the same hazel eyes at the corner of his eye but he just shrugged it off as a trick of the light. Kurt was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the sound of a second pair of footsteps behind him. He turned a corner and was suddenly pulled from behind and thrown against a wall.

The impact against the wall caused him to see something in his mind, almost like he had seen it before. It was him being thrown against a beautifully decorated wall. The feeling and situation was so familiar but it didn't know whether to hope that it was a memory.

"I told you that we weren't done!"

Kurt found Karofsky towering over him again with his hands clenched into fists.

"I hate you and I hate your faggy personality! I know that you secretly ran from your old home so that you could turn everyone into one of you!" Karofsky yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Karofsky," Kurt said shakily.

"I hate your girly voice, I hate your girly clothes, I hate your girly face, and..." Karofsky stopped and pulled the necklace out of Kurt's shirt and gripped it in his hand. "I hate this girly necklace! You are a man so stop acting like a girl!"

"Let that go, Karofsky!" Kurt begged, tears forming in his eyes.

"Why should I?"

"It's the only thing that I have left!"

Karofsky sneered at Kurt and pulled it over Kurt's head and stood back from Kurt. Kurt tried to grab the necklace back but Karofsky pushed him to his feet and up against the wall. He held the necklace tight in one hand while he held Kurt's collar with the other. The whole situation felt so familiar to Kurt but he still couldn't fixate on how. Tears now freely fell from Kurt's eyes.

"P-please David," Kurt begged. "That necklace is the most important thing that I have. It's the only thing I have left of my past."

"Your past clearly was pretending to be a girl. That is unnatural!"

"Stop it!" Kurt cried.

"You are unnatural and you shouldn't even be here!"

"Stop saying that!"

"If this stupid necklace disappears then you should return to normal!" Karofsky said, preparing to throw the necklace.

"No!"

Kurt screamed and he felt a surge of energy flow throughout his entire body and before he knew what was happening, a bright golden light shot right out of Kurt's hands and threw Karofsky against the opposite wall of the alley. The necklace flew from his hand and landed on the ground. Kurt stared in shock at the unconscious bully in front of him before looking down at his own hands.

'_Did...did that really just happen?'_

Kurt stood frozen just thinking about what had just happened. His hands were shaking and he couldn't find the power of speech anymore. He swallowed his fear and slowly picked up his necklace from the ground and put it back around his neck before running home without looking back.

'_That did not happen...it was all in your head...don't look back' Kurt thought as he ran home._

* * *

"Blaine! Blaine!"

Blaine looked away from the painting of him and Kurt and saw his pack running towards him. He could see that they were troubled by something so he ran up to meet up with them.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Something came through from Earth," David informed.

"What? What do you mean?"

"The sensors," Nick panted out. "The sensors finally sensed Kurt's magic!"

Blaine felt his heart stop beating for a few seconds as he heard the news that he had been waiting for, for two years.

"Kurt...he's alive?" Blaine breathed out in shock.

"He is alive and we have pin pointed where his magic originated," David explained.

"However the magic didn't last long enough so we couldn't find the exact location but we know where to start looking," Wes added.

"I don't care," Blaine interrupted. "We know enough. He's alive and we know where he is."

"Blaine, are you okay?" Jeff asked, seeing Blaine really quiet.

"I'm fine, Jeff...in fact I am perfect," Blaine replied with a large smile. "So where is Kurt?"

"He is in Ohio, USA," Wes answered.

"Then pack your bags, boys, and inform the King for we are heading to Ohio," Blaine ordered.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Until next time :)**

**~Angelalexandra~**


	4. The Impossible

**There are have been numerous reviews since I posted chapter 3 and they inspired me to write up a new chapter!**

**Thanks for all the support everyone! You are all great! We are now getting into the more exciting parts :)**

**I hope that you all love it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri**

* * *

Kurt burst through the front door of his bedroom and slammed it shut behind him. His heart was racing a million miles a minute and he was finding it difficult to control his breathing. His head was spinning causing him to feel light headed so he leant against the door and slowly sank to the ground.

"What...w-what was t-that?" Kurt questioned himself.

Kurt couldn't stop his mind from repeating the image of seeing the light shoot out from his hands and hurt an innocent person. Well, not innocent in Kurt's opinion but he didn't deserve to be shot at. Kurt looked down at his hands and saw them tremble and shake uncontrollably. They looked so normal; it was hard for him to believe that they did something so impossible and so...chaotic.

"I-It c-can't be real..."

A loud knock on Kurt's door interrupted Kurt's train of thought and he heard Carole on the other side.

"Kurt, honey, is everything okay?" Carole asked. "You didn't ride home with Finn and you have locked yourself in your room."

"Um...yeah, I-I'm fine, Carole. T-Thanks," Kurt replied.

"Are you sure? You sound a little shaken. Is it your migraines again? Shall I call Doctor Geller?"

"No!" Kurt yelled, attempting to steady his voice. "I-I mean, no, t-thank you. It's just been a long day."

"You know that Doctor Geller wants to be informed about your migraines," Carole continued persistently.

"I-it's not migraines," Kurt insisted.

"Well if you are sure, dear," Carole said knowing that Kurt wasn't going to tell her anything and she left.

Kurt exhaled slowly when he heard Carole's footsteps leave his door. The last thing he needed was to see his psychologist right now, especially when she already thought that Kurt's condition was nearly impossible to solve. She would probably put him under supervision in a mental institution, or worse be studied on. Kurt shook his head trying to forget the events of the day but none of it was working. Images of the light and Karofsky and his necklace just flashed over and over. Kurt groaned and held his head in his hands as he tried to force the memories down.

"Get out of my head!" Kurt demanded.

Kurt suddenly gasped when the echoes and images of another event entered his mind.

...

"_No!" Kurt yelled._

_Kurt yelled out in anger, tears welling up in his eyes, and held out his hands and shot burst of energy right out of his hands._

...

Kurt's panting started up again when the image stopped. He didn't remember saying or doing that shot of energy that afternoon. That bolt of energy was more powerful than what he displayed today. Kurt was confused for a moment as he thought about it and it was then that he realised something. Kurt saw a memory from his past.

'_It can't be. That's impossible. How can I remember shooting out energy? It can't be a memory, it's impossible.'_

'_But it is possible' another voice of Kurt's argued. 'You just did it today. Why can't this memory be real?'_

'_But I have faked memories before by willing to see something that wasn't true.'_

'_You wanted memories so badly that you forced those. This one you did not.'_

"Stop arguing with yourself, Kurt, now that is a definition of crazy," Kurt groaned to himself.

After a few minutes of trying to calm himself down, Kurt slowly reached into his shirt and pulled out the necklace. He examined it in his trembling hands and noticed that the gems on the necklace were sparkling, shining with light. When Karofsky held it, they weren't shining at all and looked almost plastic. Why were the gems reacting this way? They never did before.

Not only was the impossible light shooting out from his hands freaking Kurt out, but also the feeling of déjà vu when Kurt was being thrown against the wall. The whole afternoon just felt so familiar and it scared the hell out of him. Now add in a strange memory of his 'powers' too? His whole body felt extremely weak so Kurt picked himself up from the floor and dragged himself to bed. He fell against the mattress and decided to get some much needed rest.

"It...I-It must have b-been a dream. I-It wasn't real, it wasn't real," Kurt repeated until he fell asleep.

* * *

"Father!" A voice called as he entered the cave.

A loud screech echoed in the cave and a bat flew down from the ceiling and it transformed into Cedric. He held his hands behind his back and smirked at his son, showing the tips of his fangs.

"What have you got to report to me, my son?" Cedric asked.

"The mongrels have managed to locate the bratty prince."

"What!" Cedric yelled, his eyes changing colour again. "The Prince survived?"

"But isn't that a good thing, Father? It means we can actually steal his powers like we wanted to. This is an opportunity to start again."

"But the dog has found the Prince first, Sebastian!"

"Not necessarily."

"Explain?"

"Anderson's pack located the Prince's whereabouts to a small Earth city but that is all. They still haven't found him and there is still a chance that we could beat them to it and use the Prince's powers to destroy the King," Sebastian explained.

"Do you know where Kurt is?"

"I overheard the pack talking so I know that city but, like them, no one can sense his magic except today. Something is hiding the Prince or hiding his powers. I need to take some followers to Earth, Father."

"You shall have whatever you need to find the Prince. This is a high priority, Sebastian, we cannot afford more mistakes. We need everything we can get if we don't want genocide of our people."

"Yes Father," Sebastian said with a small bow.

Cedric looked at his son and realised that he wasn't doing as ordered.

"Is there anything else to report?"

"There is something wrong with Blaine Anderson, Father."

"Oh? Why should we care?"

"He has been acting unlike himself since he began his search for Kurt. I believe that whatever is going on behind him could be used as a weakness," Sebastian added.

"Then I suggest that you dig a little deeper with this flea bag. Whatever their leader is hiding could mean the end of the Hummel's reign. Sebastian, take your coven to Earth and keep an eye on the pack of dogs. It is time to show Blaine and Artemis Anderson who really is Top Dog."

* * *

In the middle of a forest in Ohio, the birds in the trees were chirping loudly, making a song that filled the area. It was all peaceful until the calm of the surroundings was interrupted when the wind instantly picked up and swirled around until a large blue portal opened up in the middle of a clearing. The animals scattered in fright before five figures walked out of the portal and onto the grass. The portal instantly closed behind them and the boys looked around the place.

"So this is Ohio," Jeff said admiring the forest. "I got to say that it's not as bad as I thought."

"We are in a forest on the outskirts of a city, Jeff," Nick replied sarcastically.

"Oh...I knew that," Jeff replied.

"Of course you did. Just like you thought you knew that magician in Vegas was not the King in disguise," Nick added.

"Hey! You are supposed to love and support me no matter what!"

Blaine ignored the bickering couple's argument behind him and looked around the area with a serious look. He used his heightened sense of smell to sniff the air that was blowing around him. He could smell his pack, the blood of every creature that was pulsating through their veins, everything to even the scent of a woman's perfume from the city miles away, but he couldn't smell the sweet scent of Kurt. The scent of honey mixed with Jasmine did not pass through him and his inner wolf was screaming out to finally smell it just one more time.

"Where are we?" Blaine demanded, interrupting the boys behind him.

The sound of Blaine's voice ceased the bickering and the pack turned their attention towards their leader. David quickly took out a handheld device and scanned the area.

"We are in a forest that is close to a city called Westerville," David informed.

"Westerville? Who comes up with these names?" Jeff whined.

"Where were Kurt's readings coming from?" Blaine asked, ignoring Jeff's comment.

"The closest range we got get was down between Westerville and Lima," Wes answered.

"Then we must start searching this Westerville since we are here," Blaine explained.

Blaine instantly started walking out f the forest with his pack closely behind.

"But we are in a forest. How are we going to find Kurt?" Nick asked.

The pack continued to walk until they reached the outskirts and saw through the trees a large castle looking building surrounded by black iron gates. Past the building and down the hill was a bustling city that echoed noise and traffic.

"David," Blaine called.

David took out his device again and scanned the building and the city down below.

"We are in Westerville," David explained.

"But what are we looking at?" Wes asked. "It reminds me of the Venicus royal palace."

"Apparently this place is called Dalton," David continued. "Westerville's Dalton Academy."

"What is Dalton?" Nick asked, walking up to the iron gates in front of them and sniffing it. "I smell humans."

"Dalton is a prestigious school for boys. According to human records it is best known for its zero bullying tolerance. It is home to 500 teenage males ranging from 15 to 18."

"Sounds like a school, a school that fits the age range of Kurt," Blaine muttered.

"Meaning?" Nick asked.

"This trip to Earth is different to all of the other ones, gentlemen," Blaine explained. "We know for sure that the Prince is going to be in either Ohio or Westerville. We also know that he is alive. What better way to find him than to start blending in."

"Oh please don't say what I think you're saying..." Jeff whined.

"Gentlemen, hide your tails, we are enrolling in school."

"Damit, Blaine!" Jeff complained.

* * *

In a small park in the outskirts of Ohio the air was disturbed when a black wormhole looking portal opened up on the ground and another five figures slowly emerged. Their leader looked around the area, sensing the people around them, hearing the heartbeats, and smelling their intoxicating blood. He licked his lips eagerly and chuckled to himself.

"Oh yes...this will be a fine adjustment," Sebastian said darkly.

"Sire, I am reading weak portal signatures in a nearby city. It appears that the werewolves are in a city called Westerville."

"So where are we?" Sebastian hissed.

"In the neighbouring city of Lima."

Sebastian growled not liking the fact that they were further away from Blaine and his pack. The vampires had a weak form of tracking Kurt. They were hoping that the wolves would basically hand them Kurt on a silver platter if they spied on them long enough. Looks like they were going to have to find the wolves and Kurt themselves.

"Sire, what shall we do?"

"We shall sit back and wait, gentlemen. I am sure Anderson is around here somewhere. We don't want to alert them of our presence so this is, as far as we are aware, a simple observe and report mission. We shall spy on the wolves until they lead us straight to the Prince. Remember, all good things come to those who wait," Sebastian answered with a dark smirk.

* * *

_Kurt sat at a large grand piano that was situated in the middle of a large room. The room had a large crystal chandelier in the middle of the ceiling and deep royal blue curtains hung from the large glass windows that surrounded the room. The piano was a pearl white in colour with gold piping along the edges. For some reason Kurt felt at home as he sat playing the keys. It always seemed to make him calm and before he knew what was happening the keys of the piano got louder and he was soon singing a beautiful and haunting tune. _

_Kurt: Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.  
_

_Kurt and Figure: One step closer  
_

_Suddenly Kurt wasn't alone and someone was joining him with the song. He turned around and saw a figure walking up behind him but for some reason Kurt couldn't make out the face. All he could see was the same hazel eyes that he had been seeing in his dreams._

_Both: __I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

_Kurt smiled to himself and continued to play the piano when the figure sat next to him and continued singing with him._

_Kurt: Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
Both: What's standing in front of me  
Kurt: Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

Both: One step closer

_Both: __I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Kurt...Kurt!"

Kurt gasped as he awoke from his dream. He looked around and saw Rachel standing next to him looking at him worriedly. Kurt quickly got his bearings and noticed that he had fallen asleep while studying in the library.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Um...yeah. I must've fallen asleep," Kurt replied.

"You slept through final period. It's now time for Glee rehearsal."

Kurt nodded his head and quickly gathered his things before following his friend to the rehearsal. It had been two weeks since the incident with Karofsky and Kurt had continuously been getting strange dreams, dreams that felt familiar to him. He was now convinced that he was recalling some of his old memories but he still couldn't quite make out people in them, especially the stranger with hazel eyes that he had been seeing. He never told Rachel about the encounter with Karofsky or the energy bolts or his memories. He couldn't understand it himself so he thought that others would think he was crazy as well. Karofsky hadn't been a bother to Kurt since then but he did see that Karofsky was giving him more intimidating glances every day, almost daring him to break first and reveal his secret before the bully would.

The two teenagers arrived at the classroom and quickly took their seats just as Mr Schuester was making an announcement to the class.

"Kurt, Rachel, nice of you to join us," Mr Schuester said.

"Sorry we're late, I was just getting Kurt from the library," Rachel said.

"Doesn't matter because I have big news!" Will said excitedly. "Finn, give me a drum roll."

Finn got up from his seat and quickly picked up a pair of drum sticks and started giving Schuester a drum roll.

"I have in my hand our competition for Regionals next month!"

The classroom immediately erupted with cheers and applause of excited students.

"Oh my god! No way!" Tina screeched.

"You rock, Mr Schue!" Mercedes agreed.

"So who are the poor saps that will have to meet defeat from us?" Rachel asked.

"How very sportsman of you, Rachel," Will joked. "Our first competitor is the Acapella choir from Westerville's all-boys' private school, the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"No way!" Puck interrupted. "Like a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head."

Kurt turned to his teammate and slapped the back of his head.

"Dude!" Puck yelled. "That hurt!"

"Don't call me dude, and unless you want to have kids in your future, I suggest that you keep your jokes to yourself," Kurt threatened.

Since Kurt was already stressed and worked up since his life became a whole mess of confusion, he was in no mood for simple high school antics and bullies, even if they were on his own team.

"And the other team to beat are The Hipsters," Will continued.

Rachel snorted and snickered at her other competition.

"Please! Who do they think they are? We are going to wipe the floor with them," Rachel taunted.

"Rachel, they are a first year club from the Warren Township Continuing Education Program. They are an elderly people glee club."

"...Oh..." Rachel said quietly. "But wait, can they still compete? They could break a bone or something!"

"Yeah, get one of those old ladies to do a strut in a song and they will have a shattered pelvis," Santana added.

"We will not be arguing about our competition."

* * *

"You did what?!" Blaine roared.

Jeff's posture immediately shrank at make himself look smaller against his angry Alpha. He didn't expect Blaine to react this way, in fact he thought he would think it was a great idea. The pack were sitting in one of the common rooms of Dalton Academy. It had taken a little work from David and Wes but they managed to create human identities for everyone so that they would be enrolled. So far, everyone at the school was not the Prince and they had barely started searching the town.

"I...I entered us into the Glee club competition," Jeff repeated.

"Why did you do that? Without consulting me as well!"

Blaine's eyes changed colour and he bared his teeth to Jeff. The blonde's inner wolf whimpered at angering his Alpha. Wes watched the scene and noticed Nick had become tensed watching Blaine upset his mate. He knew that Blaine felt like his leadership and power was being threatened at the moment and if something wasn't done to stop it things will turn ugly.

"Blaine," Wes called.

Blaine growled angrily before looking at his Beta.

"Look just hear Jeff out. I am sure that he didn't mean to go behind your back," Wes reasoned.

"I really wasn't doing anything evil handed, Alpha, honest," Jeff said quickly. "I-I just thought that if we need to blend in then we should be acting like real humans."

Blaine's eyes returned to their normal colour but he kept his body tensed.

"Explain," Blaine ordered.

"From what Nick and I have seen over the last two weeks, these humans at this school are heavy into the afterschool activities, especially this 'Glee club' business. If we want to look normal then we had to start being involved in the extra activities."

"So you decided to enrol us in this...what was it...birds?" Blaine questioned.

"Warblers," Nick corrected stiffly, his eyes never leaving Jeff.

"Warblers..." Blaine repeated.

"It's a singing group with a few other human students. They needed people and they heard some of us singing the other day and recruited us," Jeff continued.

"So you signed us all up!" Blaine yelled.

Nick had to bite his lip and hold himself to the couch to prevent himself from pouncing on his Alpha for yelling at his mate. It was hard being torn between your love and your Alpha.

"I had to. They needed a lot of people and this way we won't be separated."

"I can't sing!" Blaine defended.

"Yes you can," Wes corrected. "Back at home I remember hearing you sing, you love to sing."

"Not anymore," Blaine said grimly.

"Blaine, maybe Jeff is on to something," Wes agreed.

Blaine then growled at his second, Wes immediately putting his hands up in surrender.

"I am not attacking you, Blaine, or gaining up on you," Wes reasoned. "Jeff's idea, although silly and ill-thought, it can help us meeting new people within Ohio. It could help us broaden our search for Kurt. It also will give us more of a cover to blend in with the humans."

Blaine was quiet for a moment as he thought about the idea. It was true that he used to sing but he hadn't sung anything since the raid on the palace. No one knew why but he never voiced the fact that he stopped for specific reasons. He hated to sing again but there was no other way and it was true that people were becoming quite distant and suspicious of the 'new students'.

"Very well," Blaine said after a few moments. "We shall join these...Warblers."

"Yes! I knew you could come around Blainey!" Jeff cheered.

Blaine growled in annoyance causing Jeff to smile before running out of the room. David rolled his eyes and decided to go stop Jeff from doing something stupid leaving Blaine alone with Nick and Wes. Nick stared at Blaine before he walked directly up to his Alpha and growled deeply at the back of his throat.

"You may be Alpha, Blaine, but if you try that with Jeff again then I will be forced to defend him, even against you," Nick threatened.

Blaine's wolf took control and Blaine grabbed Nick by the throat and pinned him against a nearby wall. Wes called Blaine to stop but the Alpha inside him ignored him.

"I suggest Nicholas that you think very carefully about your life before you threaten an Alpha again. I might not be as restrained or controlled next time," Blaine growled.

Nick coughed as he struggled against Blaine's grip.

"I understand that you, just like all wolves, are cursed as well as blessed with the need to protect your mate, but you need to learn self control, trust me. Now next time I see Jeff is crossing a line, I will put him in his place, just like all my family, and you need to remember that I will never hurt him. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes...Alpha..." Nick coughed.

Blaine held on for a couple more seconds before he finally released his grip on Nick and the brunette fell to the floor, coughing as he tried to regain his breathing again. Wes watched in horror at the new side of Blaine and how the Alpha just stared at Nick before he stumbled out of the room and back to his and Jeff's shared dorm. Blaine didn't say anything to his Beta as he turned away from the wall and sat down on one of the brown couches in the room.

"I know what you're going to say, Wes," Blaine said after a few moments of silence.

"Are you sure? Because I really don't think you do," Wes disagreed. "You just attacked a member of your pack! A family member, Blaine!"

"I did not attack, Nick, Wes," Blaine said tiredly.

"Oh no? So you don't think that grabbing his neck for defending his mate is attacking?"

"He threatened an Alpha, Wes, and my instincts kicked in. He needed to be put in his place and remember who is in charge," Blaine defended.

"Yeah but you have never done that before, Blaine. Not once! I mean Artemis never enforced the rules or put people in their place like what you just displayed. That was almost cruel, Blaine."

"I was doing my job as an Alpha," Blaine yelled.

"No! I think Nick struck a nerve with you and you retaliated! I have never seen you so angry! This has been slowly building up, Blaine, and now you just blew up. What is going on with you?"

"There is nothing going on."

"I disagree."

"The only reason why I am not putting you in your place, Wesley, for arguing with your Alpha is because you have been my second and my friend since we were kids. You better be extremely careful with your choice of words."

"You have been on a short fuse for months now, Blaine, and you are starting to take it out on us! You have never yelled or threatened or enforced your role as Alpha before and now you do it almost every day. We are your friends, your family. We would never do something to make you think that you have to reinforce your role with us. I mean, what was with that whole 'you need to control and restrain yourself with your mate' act? 'Trust me, you need to control it'. What the hell, Blaine?"

"It was a simple suggestion and warning, Wes, nothing more."

"No, there is something there Blaine but you refuse to admit it to anyone. I mean you are acting like a power hungry Alpha or even an Alpha who's protecting..."

Wes stopped dead when he realised something in his head. The sudden silence from his second made Blaine raise an eyebrow and look at his friend with confusion. Wes turned slowly back to Blaine and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're in love with Prince Kurt, aren't you?"

* * *

**So what did you all think? Have I got all of you excited about the next chapter?**

**Let me know what you all think! I love to hear your thoughts :)**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	5. Second Chances

"Alright," Will said gaining the attention of his students the next day. "It seemed that you all were pretty confident about your competition yesterday. You all are used to thinking quick on your feet and getting your just rewards, well that is all about to change. We need a strategy, no more of this 'everything will turn out fine' attitude that you all have become accustomed too."

"So what are you expecting, Mr Shue?" Quinn asked.

"We are going to do something different, something that will blow those judges out of the water," Will answered.

"Something other than swaying back and forth to Finn and Rachel's sexual tension routine?" Santana interrupted.

"For your information, Finn and I are the best singers here and we are the reasons why we keep winning!" Rachel defended.

"That attitude is the reason why we are mixing it up."

"You're not expecting us to sing opposite gender songs again, are you?" Artie asked.

"No, I was thinking of writing original songs for Regionals," Will informed.

"What?" Rachel screeched. "We already did that. We would be repeating ourselves. Who agrees with me?"

"All those in favour of voting Rachel down a second time?" Santana asked raising her hand.

Everyone else in the room, including Kurt, raised their hands causing Rachel to scowl.

"No, I think Mr Shue is right," Kurt began. "I'm sorry Rachel, but when we used original songs they were all planned and we blew the competition out of the water. If we write some new ones again and practice even harder then we can do it."

"Kurt's right," Finn agreed. "This club works best when we push ourselves and do something out of the box. I'm sorry Rachel but I'm getting tired of doing the same routine and holding the rest of the club back from showing them what we really can do."

"But...if all the other teams are doing amazing songs, we're not going to be good enough," Rachel said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Berry," Santana muttered.

"You're right, Rachel," Mr Shue agreed. "We won't be as good as them. We will be better. We won't be using other people's words or their dances. We won't be showing the judges the same voices as before. Everything will be our own. It will be our own heart, our own soul out on that stage."

"That's a very nice sentiment, Mr Shue, but we won't know that for sure until we scope out the competition," Rachel said.

"Berry does make a point," Quinn agreed. "It's hard to say what the other teams will be doing and whether they won't follow our past success and use it for their gain."

"So what should we do then?"

"Change our look will be another option," Kurt suggested, his mind still someplace else.

"No way!" Puck interrupted. "I am not going to dress up in a sequined gown or wear any feathers!"

"Who said anything about a gown?" Kurt questioned. "I merely suggested that along with writing original songs, we recreate some brand new costumes to wear on stage. That is something different and Rachel will agree on it."

"Yes I totally agree with Kurt's suggestion but I still will not agree with writing new songs until we investigate our competition," Rachel said.

Everyone in the room groaned in annoyance.

"Fine then," Puck growled. "To make her shut up and agree with us, Hummel why don't you make yourself useful and go visit the Garglers?"

"The Warblers," Kurt corrected.

"Whatever," Puck replied without a care.

"What a fabulous and unexpected idea, Puck," Rachel said happily. "Kurt! Go and see what the Warblers are up to. Report back and we shall see if our original songs can cut it."

"Yeah, you'll totally fit in, Porcelain," Santana agreed.

"Fine," Kurt sighed.

* * *

Blaine stared at Wes in complete shock at what he had just heard. Surely his hearing was messing with him and he did not hear what his best friend just said. Seeing that Wes wasn't going to budge or continue speaking, Blaine pushed through his speechlessness and did the first thing that came to mind; he laughed.

"Excuse me?" Blaine laughed. "You must be joking."

"Knock it off, Blaine," Wes yelled. "This is serious! It all makes sense now."

"What all makes sense?"

"The constant determination to find Kurt no matter what, the tension that you get and anger that you feel whenever someone talks about Kurt in a negative light or struggle to find answers to help him. You even started lashing out and growling more than usual when someone is affectionate towards their own mate, you're jealous of them."

"Wes, I think you are reading too much into things."

"No I'm not, Blaine! You have been so tight lipped about what happened that night. You won't tell anyone anything about Kurt; in fact you only bring Kurt up when it is about his safe return. It all leads to one conclusion; you are in love with Kurt!"

"That is completely unethical and ridiculous, Wesley! I cannot be in love with Kurt. He is the Prince and I am sworn to protect him at all costs."

"Cut the crap, Blaine. I am your friend. The least you can do is be honest with me for once."

"I don't have time for this," Blaine said pushing past Wes.

"Blaine!" Wes called, stopping the other wolf in his tracks. "Whatever it is that you are hiding, it is probably one of the reasons why it is taking us so long to find Kurt. I promise that I would never judge you."

"Thanks Wes, but there is nothing to judge me on," Blaine said.

With that said, Blaine pushed open the doors and left Wes alone.

* * *

In an abandoned old farm house in the middle of Lima and Westerville, a group of vampires secretly stayed to spy and plot of the young Alpha and his pack. Sebastian sat by the window with a cup of wine in his hand. Usually he would jump at the chance to act upon his ancient urges and enjoy a little hunt, just like his ancestors, but he couldn't risk the humans or worse Blaine discovering their presence. He searched through some of his father's old records on humans and discovered that wine can be used as a temporary replacement for blood or blood-substitute like at home.

"Sebastian," one vampire called, walking into the room.

"What is it?" Sebastian answered, still looking out the window.

"We have managed to dig up some dirt on Anderson."

Sebastian stopped swirling his drink around and turned to face a member of his coven. "Well? Speak!" he yelled.

"It is merely rumours, but the night of the raid, one of our scouts that was spying on the palace just before our attack, they recorded seeing something quite interesting. I think it can mean the defeat of Anderson if we use the information properly."

Sebastian's face lit up with a smirk and he gently placed his cup on the table in front of him.

"Give it to me," he said holding out his hand.

The vampire handed the small journal of notes to his coven leader and watched as Sebastian read a few lines and started chuckling evilly.

"Oh, this not only means the defeat of Anderson, it could also mean the shame and end of his and the Hummel's reign as well."

* * *

Later that day Blaine sat in a gruelling meeting with his pack's new after school activity, The Warblers. He listened as the men in the room argued back and forth about who should be the new soloist and who should be on the committee since their predecessors graduated. Blaine's mind couldn't care less so he ignored them and decided to stare out of the window. The previous day, thanks to Jeff's recruitment drive, a condition of entering the Warblers was to sing an audition piece and if it was successful they would become members. Long story short Blaine and the rest of his pack sung amazingly and were offered immediate places. After a few more moments of arguing, something caught Blaine's ears.

"I vote Blaine should be the new lead soloist," a warbler exclaimed.

"What?" Blaine said entering the conversation.

"I agree," another warbler said. "His audition was the best that we have seen in years and he could easily bring us to Nationals at the Regionals competition soon."

The other warblers in the room started muttering their agreements causing Nick and Jeff to snicker at their Alpha's face.

"Wait wait," Blaine interrupted. "I am very...flattered by this offer, but I am merely a new recruit, surely there is someone in this room more deserving than myself."

"No way!"

"Yeah you're the best."

Blaine internally groaned seeing that every Warbler, including some members of his pack, were all on board with Blaine being the soloist. Without time to utter his objection, the votes were counted and another second later, Blaine was the Warblers lead soloist.

'_Stupid fate!' Blaine thought to himself._

"Now, moving on to next order of business," the final councilman Warbler said. "Two of our councilmen have recently graduated and I need two more. I am aware that no existing Warblers volunteered for the job so I have opened the floor to every new and old Warbler to put their hats in the ring."

"I'll volunteer!" Wes immediately jumping at the chance for a first time leadership role.

Jeff scoffed and rested his head on Nick's shoulder. For a while Wes had been dying to show some leadership outside of being Blaine's second in command. With this new found power, Jeff was sure that it will all go to Wes' head in no time.

"I also would like to apply," David added, standing next to Wes.

"Wes, David," Blaine whispered to them. "What are you doing?"

"Blending in," Wes answered.

The councilman looked at the two students' records and notes on their musical abilities.

"You two do have excellent Dalton standards and your auditions were quite good. Very well. Wesley, David, welcome to the Warbler high council."

All the Warblers in the room applauded as most of the formalities of the meeting were quickly met and dealt with without much interruptions.

"Okay, our last order of business today is Regionals. We have a list of our competition and it appears that the McKinley High New Directions are our biggest competition."

The name of their competition caused Jeff to snicker, earning a few glances his way. The councilmen ignored him and continued.

"We need extra practice, gentlemen," Wes added, already fitting into his leadership role.

"I agree," David said.

The third councilmen smiled at his new recruits. They were going to fit in just fine, he thought.

"What do you two suggest then?" he asked.

"I propose impromptu performances," Wes suggested. "I read that throughout the years the Warblers were renowned for performing them during school time to get the school up. It appears that they were quite the rock stars of the school."

"We still are," David quickly added, remembering their cover. "If we have a chance at beating these New Directions-"

"Ha!" Jeff interrupted.

"Knock it off, Sterling," Wes ordered.

"As I was saying, if we have a chance at winning then we should invoke the traditions of the Warblers and do impromptu performances, this will get us more practice."

"Then it is settled. Warblers dismissed."

"Are you two out of your freaking minds?" Blaine yelled after the meeting was finished.

"What is your problem now, Blaine?" Wes sighed.

"We are supposed to be keeping a low profile while we look for Kurt. How is becoming chairmen of the glee club keeping to that plan?"

"We never agreed to keeping a low profile, Blaine," David informed. "Your orders was for us to blend in. If joining in with this and making it look like we are dedicated means that we are blending in, then so be it. Why are you being so sensitive about the littlest things that we do?"

"Didn't you act like that, David, when you first met Adeline?" Wes suddenly asked David.

"...Yes...what's your point, Wes?" David asked confused.

"Yeah, what is your point?" Blaine growled.

"Nothing, just proving my own point is all," Wes replied.

The sound of the first bell echoed through the room causing the boys to pull away from their conversation.

"Great," Blaine huffed looking at his watch. "We better get a move on if we intend to be on time for this show."

"Especially since you are the lead singer," David snickered.

Blaine growled at David before he took off, leaving the other two laughing behind him. Blaine sighed to himself trying to work off his anger and annoyance. At this rate he was going to start blowing up at human students and then their cover would be blown. He had to find Kurt quickly. It was only a matter of time before the vampires catch on that Kurt is alive on Earth then all hope would be lost.

Blaine noticed a whole crowd of students blocking his path down the stairs. He really didn't have time for this but he had to get down the stairs to cross the short cut if he had any hopes of making it to the Warblers in time. He rolled his eyes and quickly started making his way down the stairs, passing a few students in his path.

'_Where are you Kurt? I know that you are alive. Why haven't you tried to look for me like I have been looking for you?'_

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind and a familiar scent filled his nose. He quickly smelt the familiar strong scent of honey and jasmine making his heart skip a beat.

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind.

If it weren't for the fact that Blaine had one hand on the staircase railing, he would have tripped over his feet and fallen from just by smelling the scent and hearing the angelic voice. Trying to calm himself down, thinking that he was imaging things, Blaine turned around and saw a tall pale skinned boy standing a few steps behind him looking at Blaine.

"Um, hi," the boy said nervously. "Can I ask you a question? My name's Kurt, I'm new here."


	6. What Now?

**Hello all my loyal readers! Thank you for all the awesome reviews! **

**I'm sorry that it has been a while since I updated. Work has been taking all of my time :(**

**So as I thank you here is a new chapter! Thanks for all your patience!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Glee, the music involved, or some of the dialogue from the episodes (some has been changed according to plagarism rights)**

**Sit back and enjoy! I look forward to your reviews 3**

* * *

There were many things that Blaine Anderson was taught by his father. He learnt that as a werewolf his duty was to always protect the royal family at all costs. From his mother he learnt how to be polite and gentle while also being fierce. When his mother died from a disease passed on by a vampire bite, he learnt how to be resilient and become a warrior. From the King of Venicus, Blaine learnt that Kurt was the most precious thing in the world. From the oath of the werewolves, Blaine learnt that you must never fall in love with your charge.

Well, staring up at Kurt, alive and well, for the first time in two years, Blaine remembered that he did in fact break his oath. As much as he tried to hide it from his friends, he couldn't pretend anymore. There was Kurt, Prince Kurt, Sorcerer Prince of Venicus standing on the Dalton staircase, only problem was he introduced himself to Blaine. The realisation of Kurt's introduction hit Blaine and he realised why Kurt never tried to find Venicus or any of Blaine's pack.

'_Kurt doesn't remember us.'_

Kurt stared at the handsome guy standing before him. He knew what he was doing was risky and if the Regionals judges ever found out about this, it could spell disaster for the New Directions. He looked at the well dressed student and saw that he was just staring at him. Kurt resisted the urge to shudder and took the time to closely look at the eyes. They were very warm and made Kurt's heart skip a beat as the hazel colour enveloped him. Wait...hazel! This guy had the exact same eyes that the ones that have been appearing in all of his dreams.

"Um...excuse me?" Kurt tried to gain the man's attention again.

Blaine quickly shook himself out of his trance and tried not to hear his heart break. He had to stay undercover and in character. Right now he was a Dalton human student, not a werewolf body guard of the prince. Blaine didn't know what Kurt didn't remember so he wasn't going to go revealing anything and everything at the first encounter in two years.

"M-My name's Blaine," Blaine said holding out his hand.

Kurt smiled warmly and took Blaine's hand. He instantly felt a spark the moment their hands touched and he quickly retracted his hand. He had been very cautious about touching other people, worried that the strange energy would injure someone else, so the spark that he felt made him fearful again. Kurt quickly looked at his hand to make sure nothing was going to shoot out then brought his attention back to the handsome student.

"So...what exactly is going on?" Kurt asked, remembering his reason for stopping Blaine.

"The Warblers," Blaine answered.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the Dalton student. "The Warblers?"

"They are our Glee club. Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while."

"Wait, the glee club here is cool?"

Blaine noticed the way Kurt's voice wavered when he talked about the difference his glee club makes. He couldn't help but notice the boy's surprise and a glimmer of fear in his tone of voice. Blaine let it go though in fear that he might scare Kurt off and tried to remember the stuff that Wes said before.

"The Warblers are like rock stars."

Blaine quickly glanced at his watched and noticed that his little hold up was starting to make him late. He knew that he would be in massive trouble for turning up late but he couldn't let Kurt get out of his sight again, so he decided to take the new boy with him.

"Come on," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand. "I know a short cut."

Blaine took off down the remaining stairs before Kurt could utter a reply and the pair ran down an empty hallway. Blaine couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face as he ran down the hallway, watching Kurt's face light up at the marvellous school surrounding them. It reminded him of old times.

...

_Blaine walked out of his bedroom one day to find Kurt running down the hallway passed him. The young Prince was in a hurry but he stopped when he noticed his friend staring at him._

"_Blaine!" Kurt panted from his run._

"_Kurt, what are you doing?"_

"_My father is having a meeting but he won't let me go this time. I have to know what it's about."_

"_Haven't you ever heard of the saying, curiosity killed the cat?"_

"_Well I am neither a cat or infected with curiosity," Kurt defended. "I have a right to be in that meeting just like all of them before."_

"_Hmm...someone is a little bigheaded today."_

"_I am not!"_

_Blaine chuckled and walked right up to Kurt. _

"_Come on then," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand in his. "I know a secret hideout where you can see the entire meeting without being detected."_

_Blaine started pulling Kurt down the opposite hallway, dodging past servants and dignitaries until Blaine led them down a hidden passage way behind an old bookshelf. They walked down it until they found a large portrait in front of them. Blaine slid a piece of wood to the side to reveal a peep hole. He ushered Kurt to look through and he saw his father in a meeting._

"_How did you find this?" Kurt whispered._

"_I have my ways," Blaine replied with a shrug._

"_If either of our fathers discovered this, we would be in so much trouble."_

"_Then I'm just going to have to trust you."_

"_Bad dog," Kurt joked._

...

Blaine entered the common room and saw that the place was packed full of Dalton students. He saw his pack already in position and couldn't wait to see their faces of who he was about to bring in. He turned behind him and pulled Kurt into the room with him noticing his face turn into slight fear. Blaine smiled at the boy before turning his attention back to his pack. He immediately noticed that Wes had quickly noticed their presence and his face was mixed with shock and complete awe. Blaine was about to walk over to him to explain when he heard Kurt's voice behind him.

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt said, fiddling with his outfit.

Blaine turned back around and realised for the first time that Kurt wasn't wearing a Dalton school uniform. He then read Kurt's facial and body language and noticed that Kurt was nervous and scared, like he was hiding something. He instantly knew what it was but he just smiled and played along, hoping to have Kurt stick around for a little while.

"Well next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," Blaine joked. "You'll fit right in."

Before Kurt could reply to that Blaine smiled at him and said, "Now, if you'll excuse me," before he turned and walked over to the Warblers who were beginning the music.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

Kurt couldn't help but dance along to the Warblers as they danced and performed for their fellow classmates. It made him a little jealous at seeing how they weren't teased or mocked for loving to sing and perform, not like how he was treated at his school. The voice of Blaine though was so familiar to Kurt and it reminded him similar of the dream he had in the library. Surely the two voices weren't the same.

_I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_No_

Kurt's breath caught in his throat at hearing how high Blaine's voice could actually go. It was definitely the one in the dream. He suddenly felt his throat constrict and he could hardly breathe. How is this possible? Surely he was just imagining things. These guys were well known in Ohio and are considered one of the best glee clubs around, surely he must have heard him perform somewhere else...yeah that was it.

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine heard Wes hiss at him from behind throughout the applause. "You have some serious explaining to do because if we didn't know any better, we would have assumed that you just serenaded to the long lost prince of Venicus."

"That was amazing!" Kurt said walking up to the two boys, interrupting their conversation.

Wes was rendered speechless when he came face to face with Kurt for the first time in months. It was like seeing a ghost and he quickly turned pale. Blaine looked at his Beta and rolled his eyes while Kurt became a little worried.

"Um...is he...okay?" Kurt asked.

"He's fine," Blaine quickly replied. "How about you join us for coffee? New kids need to be shown around the place after all."

* * *

Back in Venicus, Burt stood in front of the large window overlooking the palace gardens in his royal study. Since Blaine and his pack left for Earth he had been on edge waiting for any news about his son. He couldn't focus on anything but his son. He rarely showed up for meetings with citizens to hear about how the final repairs are going and he was never anywhere except the gardens or his study. It was like Burt had made a silent promise to shut himself out to the rest of the world until his son returned home.

A knock on the study door brought Burt out of his thoughts and he acknowledged the guest without looking back. He heard the door open and a few heavy footsteps echo on the hardwood floors. He slowly exhaled before asking the one thing that had been constantly plaguing his mind.

"Any word?" Burt asked sadly. "Your son was supposed to report at least once a day, Artemis, and we haven't heard from him in two."

"I just got word from Nicholas Duvall, Your Highness," Artemis informed. "The pack has been busy trying to blend in with the human students and it has turned into quite a challenge."

"I don't care about that, Anderson. I just want to know if they are any closer in finding my son!" Burt suddenly yelled in frustration.

There was silence sounding from Artemis and Burt instantly knew that his answer was going to be the same as it had been almost every day.

"Sire, they found Kurt."

That was not the response that he was used to. Burt whipped around and stared wide-eyed at his best friend.

"What? Kurt...he's...he's alive?"

Artemis smiled warmly at Burt. "He is completely alive and well, Burt."

Burt let out a laugh at the relief that washed over him. He couldn't stop smiling and he fell into his chair, just shaking his head with relief.

"Thank god!" Burt said. "But, where is he? When is he coming home?"

"That is the problem, Burt."

"What?"

"The boys did not find Kurt, Kurt actually found them. He wandered into the human school."

Burt chuckled. "That sounds like my son but why isn't he home yet?"

Artemis grimaced. "Kurt...um...he lost his memories."

"What?!" Burt yelled shooting out of his chair.

"Kurt has no memory of his life on Venicus or of his family or even his powers. Because of that, Nick suggested that they try to regain the prince's memories so that he can return home."

"I don't care what they think. Kurt is my son and I want him home!"

"Burt, Kurt has been alone with no memory of you or Elizabeth. If you take him away from everything he knows then it will affect him. We know that he is alive and now Blaine and his pack can safely watch over him until he is ready to return home. Wouldn't that be the best?"

"I just want my boy home, Artemis."

"I know Burt but you can now put your mind at ease. Kurt may not be aware of it now but there are werewolves guarding him now and they won't let him out of their sights again. We all need him but he needs to remember that he needs us too."

Burt sighed sadly. "I know that you are right, dear friend. Tell your son that he must guard my son better this time. I do not want to lose him again."

"I promise that all five of those boys will not let anyone touch even a hair on his head."

* * *

"Coffee?" Blaine said, handing a cup to Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt said slightly nervous.

Kurt slightly shifted his posture feeling his nerves kick in as he sat at a small table in the Dalton common room with five of the warblers, one of which he couldn't stop staring into his eyes.

"This is Wes, David, Nick and his ma...boyfriend, Jeff," Blaine introduced.

Blaine could feel Nick's eyes almost glaring at him knowing that he almost slipped up in saying mate instead of 'boyfriend' that humans use. Usually Blaine wouldn't bring his whole pack to sit and talk with someone but Jeff and Nick were very persistent when they finally noticed their good friend and prince walk into the school. I mean, who wouldn't be surprised when the person who you had been searching for a long time just appears without you even trying.

Kurt couldn't look at them long enough without feeling a huge sense of guilt and slight fear so he looked down at his coffee cup.

"It's very civilised for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying," Kurt said.

Jeff chocked a little on his coffee and Nick tried to pat him on the back while the others stared at Kurt like he had two heads. Blaine was speechless and he could feel his natural instincts bubble inside him knowing that something had caused Kurt to say that and he guessed that it wasn't good. Noticing his Alpha's internal struggle, Wes decided to quickly fix any misunderstandings.

"We are not going to beat you up," Wes said firmly.

Kurt looked up from his coffee and stared at Wes. He was completely taken back by the response of all five of the boys.

"But...what?" Kurt asked confused.

Remembering that they were dealing with a 'human' and not the Prince of Venicus, the Warblers had to keep playing as humans as well, which meant following along with their 'characters'.

"You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of...endearing," David added with a chuckle.

'_Terrible spy? David really?' Jeff asked telepathically._

'_Shut up! What am I supposed to say? No, we aren't going to beat you up because we are meant to guard your life? And stop using your power!' David replied._

The one thing that made Blaine's pack even more special than his father's was that some of his wolves had special abilities because of their different heritage. Since Jeff's grandmother was a witch, her powers drifted down through the family, skipping his mother, and ending up in Jeff who could talk telepathically with those who he is most close to. It used to be the pack and the royal family, including Kurt, but now it was more the pack than anyone else.

For Blaine, since he is all wolf and an Alpha, he had super strength and speed. Wes, as Beta wolf, was the voice of reason and was able to sense someone's emotions. Nick and David were the only ones that were just natural wolves and had no special abilities.

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came," Blaine added.

'_Please let it me be correct. I know you Kurt,' Blaine thought to himself._

'_We heard that,' Jeff replied._

'_Damit Jeffrey! Get out of my head!'_

Kurt hesitated for a moment before he met the Dalton boys' eyes.

"Can I ask you guys a question? Are you guys...all gay?"

All the warblers chuckled at little, especially Jeff and Nick.

"Well obviously we are," Jeff said enthusiastically, planting a kiss on Nick's cheek.

"Uh...no," Blaine stuttered. "I mean, I am too, but Wes and David aren't."

"This is not a gay school," David said.

"We just have a zero bullying policy," Wes informed.

"A very strict one," Jeff added with a smile.

"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter who or what they are," Wes continued.

'_Wish the vampires followed that same logic,' Jeff said telepathically._

'_Shut up,' Blaine hissed back._

Kurt went quiet at Wes' explanation and went back to looking at his cup.

Wes and Jeff noticed Kurt's change in personality. Wes gave Jeff a look and he nodded his head, secretly making a link between the five boys telepathically.

'_There is a change in Kurt's mood,' Wes informed. 'I'm sensing an internal struggle.'_

Blaine really looked at Kurt and smiled sadly seeing that Wes was correct, but he would never question an empathic wolf anyway.

"Would you guys excuse us?" Blaine asked gently.

"Yeah," Wes answered.

The remaining four boys stood up from their seats and started walking out of the room.

"See you soon, Kurt!" Jeff called back.

"Take it easy," David said.

Before Wes left he whispered something in Blaine's ear before he left the two alone. Blaine slowly inhaled and exhaled as he stared at his long lost friend. They hadn't been alone in a room together since the last time they saw each other, but that was a happier time and from what Wes had said, Kurt was hiding and he was miserable. Blaine could see it in Kurt's eyes and he had never seen them so unhappy before. It hurt Blaine to see him like that.

"I take it you're having trouble at school," Blaine guessed from Wes' explanation in his ear.

"I am the only person out of the closet at my school," Kurt explained.

The small response made Blaine's heart skip a beat and slightly raise an eyebrow. Back home, Kurt was very open about his sexuality and didn't care about being who he was. But this Kurt had lost his love of life and was hiding in fear. He looked ashamed to be out at his school.

"I-It's hard for me because not only that but...something happened to me a while ago...and no one can help me," Kurt continued, tears forming in his eyes. "And I-I tried to stay strong and not let it get to me, but there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. And there is nothing anyone can do to help."

Blaine sat up straighter in his seat and gripped his coffee cup tightly. Kurt continued to stare at his coffee, hoping for no judgement from Blaine but he thought he heard a noise that almost sounded like a growl? But he shook it off thinking that he was just imagining things.

"What happened to you?" Blaine asked, secretly desperate to know.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably wondering if he should trust Blaine. He only just met the boy but there was a part of him that was dying to just jump into his arms. I mean, the guy did have the exact eyes that he had been dreaming of since his accident. Maybe he could trust Blaine.

"I...I-I don't exactly know but...I was in a really bad accident and my adoptive mother found me beaten outside of the hospital where she works."

Blaine could feel his canines start to lengthen forcing him to bite his lip to force them to stop. He clenched his fists around the cup feeling like his claws could appear at any moment.

"So..." Blaine gulped, "Someone just abandoned you...helpless...outside of the hospital?"

Kurt slowly shook his head as he started fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

"We don't even know that much. My adoptive mother saw a flash of light one evening and I suddenly appeared on the sidewalk. My...injuries left me with amnesia and...ever since then I haven't remembered anything."

"You don't remember anything from that night?"

"Just that my name is Kurt Hummel."

"You said that no one helped you?"

"So many people have tried," Kurt explained with a tear escaping his eye. "I have been seeing a therapist twice a week and nothing has helped me remember. All techniques have failed. So, not only do I get bullied for my sexuality, but I get bullied for being abandoned with no memory of my family. No one wants me."

"Kurt...I am sure that is not true," Blaine said wholeheartedly.

Kurt wiped the tears from his face. "Then how come I can't remember anything? How come I am being tortured for something that is out of my control? How come no one has tried to find me?"

'_I have! I am right here, Kurt!'_

"Kurt, there are people out there looking for you but it would be hard because you don't remember anything."

"I just am so sick of being bullied, Blaine. I want so desperately to know the missing part of my life. I lost something that I can't get back and people use it to hurt me."

Blaine was quiet as he looked at Kurt's vulnerable body language. He had never seen Kurt so vulnerable and miserable. All he wanted to do was blurt everything out to him in that moment, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. So he decided to reach across the table and place a hand gently over Kurt's and he gave him a reassuring smile.

"I know how you feel, Kurt."

"You do?"

Blaine nodded. "I recently lost a really good friend of mine, we were so close, closer than many people would think. You remind me a lot like him. He had such a strong personality, he would never let anyone bring him down. He was gay too, but the moment he knew he didn't change who he was or announce it to the world, he just continued being who he was and did not let anyone get to him."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know, but I am hoping to eventually uncover the truth."

"So...your friend never...he never let anyone get to him?"

"Never. He just walked out of his house everyday with his head held high. I lost him because I couldn't protect him and I wish every day that it was me who went missing."

Kurt held onto Blaine's hand tighter this time.

"I am sure you did the best you could. It wasn't your fault."

Blaine could feel his face heating up and the tears begin to form in his eyes. Realising that he was entering dangerous territory, he returned the grip on Kurt's hand before retracting it and regaining his composure.

"That really means a lot Kurt. For your problem you have two options: I could tell you to follow my lead and just enrol here, but Dalton's tuition is sort of steep but I know that's not always an option for everybody. Or you could take an example out of my friend's book and refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt, and you have a chance right now to teach all those idiots at your school."

"How can I do that?"

"Confront him. Confront everyone. Walk into that school with your head held high and be like, 'Yeah I'm gay but I have friends who accept me, and yeah, I lost my memories but I am stronger than all of you.' You will call them out. Look, I ran Kurt. When I lost my friend, I lost a piece of myself and I hid my feelings of guilt and heartbreak and I ran here to hide the pain. I didn't stand up and face the truth and it is something that I really regret."

* * *

"I can't believe that after all this time, Kurt is here, in the same building as all of us," Jeff said in wonder.

After leaving their Alpha to talk to Kurt privately, the remainder of the pack decided to wait in the common room. Class was still in session but the boys decided to skip to wait for Blaine knowing that they could have their privacy.

"I just want to know why it took us so long to find him. Why couldn't we sense him? Clearly he is alive and well so we should have picked something up," Wes muttered.

"Who cares?" Nick interrupted. "We have achieved our goal! We found Kurt! Now all we have to do is help him regain his memories and then return him to Venicus."

The boys' conversation was cut short when the doors to the common room opened and Blaine walked in and shut the doors behind him.

"So?" David asked, all the boys standing up. "What happened?"

Blaine sighed as he tried to let everything he heard from Kurt sink in.

"He is being harassed at school for being gay and losing his memories," Blaine informed.

All of the Warblers were stunned into silence and waited for Blaine to continue.

"He was found beaten outside of the hospital one night and his injuries lead him to get amnesia, that is why he doesn't remember anything."

"Who the hell beat our Kurt?" Jeff growled angrily.

"No one," Blaine answered sadly. "A flash of light glowed before Kurt appeared. I believe that the light was the portal I created for him and the Queen that night of the raid. I saw the vampire throw Kurt in it, covered in the injuries he sustained, so the portal must have sent him here."

"Okay...that makes sense...but if he went to hospital and clearly not die from his injuries, why couldn't we find any trace of him?" Wes questioned.

Blaine sighed again and slowly ran his hands over his face. He walked slowly over to the window and stared out over the view. The boys all stood behind him waiting for a reply.

"There...there is something I have been keeping from you guys, something that I should have mentioned to you a long time ago," Blaine began.

"What is it, Blaine?" Nick asked.

"...I...I...broke the werewolf oath."

All the boys gasped in surprise and horror at Blaine's confession.

"Wait!" Wes yelled. "Are you telling us that..."

"I am in love with Kurt. I have been in love with him for a number of years but because of my oath I couldn't do anything about it."

"So...that's why you have been so hell bent on finding Kurt? It wasn't because of guilt and duty to a friend?" David asked.

"I was filled with guilt, sadness, fear but most of all...heartbreak. I failed him as his protector, as his friend, and as a secret admirer."

"Blaine..." Wes said disappointedly.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Jeff asked sadly.

"I had a duty and an oath to uphold. Admitting to all of you would be admitting it to myself and I would be distracting myself from protecting him."

Blaine was quiet as he let his information sink into the minds of his pack. He could see that they all had faces of anger, hurt and disappointment. He couldn't tell what was felt for Kurt's situation or for his information but he definitely knew that the disappointment was directed at him and he couldn't blame them at all.

"I knew you were lying to me, Blaine," Wes said sadly. "But I can see it in your eyes that there is more."

"Um...because...because I couldn't trust that my feelings wouldn't affect my duty, I made sure that Kurt was always protected. I loved him and wanted him to always be safe."

"Blaine...what did you do?" David asked cautiously.

"You all remember the phoenix necklace that Kurt wore the night of the raid?"

The Warblers nodded their heads in response.

"Well...he didn't come across it. I specifically made the necklace for him...it is a protection necklace...I gave it to him before the ball as a late birthday gift from a friend. He didn't know the real power behind the necklace for I told him that I found it amongst the antiques in the palace. But...the necklace was designed to only protect Kurt. As long as he wore it, his powers would not become uncontrollable and evil couldn't trace him. He could get hurt of course because the necklace isn't that powerful, but he wouldn't die. I was mainly to keep him hidden from evil if he got lost."

"So...by that logic, how would we find him?" Nick asked.

"By his magic," Blaine answered.

"But we couldn't find him before?" Jeff replied.

"The...the necklace was affective...too affective. Kurt lost all of his memories so he lost his ability to remember how to control his magic so now the necklace basically hides his magic and he cannot tap into that as long as he wears the necklace. The moment the necklace is off, he could accidently tap into his powers without any control or knowledge and be a danger to people. BUT...Kurt has been kept safe from evil because of the necklace."

"...You idiot!" Wes yelled angrily. "Are you telling us that all of this trouble locating Kurt was because of a necklace that YOU gave to him?"

"Well...yes."

"You should have told us! We could have scanned for the necklace components and found him a long time ago!"

"So that one speck of magic we detected was because Kurt took off the necklace?" David yelled too.

"Possibly yes," Blaine answered.

"We could have found him sooner if you just had been honest with us, Blaine," Jeff said feeling betrayed.

"But I didn't know the necklace was important until I sat down with Kurt today," Blaine defended.

"It doesn't matter. If you had mentioned it we could have discovered this little slip up," Nick replied angrily.

"Look, Blaine," Wes said angrily. "Bottom line is that you did not tell us this important information and we could have never found Kurt because of it. What else have you been hiding?"

"Nothing"

"We don't believe that now," David replied.

"That necklace hid Kurt's magic because he had no memories. On Venicus he had memories of powers so he could still use them. If someone found out about this little weakness then all they would have to do is rip the necklace off and be done with Kurt," Nick explained.

"Okay, you are all right. I screwed up! I'm sorry!" Blaine yelled with frustration.

It was really rare for an Alpha to ever admit that he was wrong to anyone. The fact that Blaine was admitting defeat and apologising openly to his entire pack is extraordinary and was only done if there was a serious mistake that even the Alpha could not hide or defend from. This little information did not stop Blaine's pack for they were too furious to care.

"You royally screwed up, Blaine!" Wes yelled. "Now we have to deal with not only a memory-loss Prince but also have to deal with the fact that he has to learn his identity and powers all at the same time. He could have been tracked by the vampires as well and picked up on the magic trail that we found? He is in more danger wearing that necklace then he was ever before. He has no memory, no defence, and we have no way to back him up when he needs us."

Before Blaine could utter a response, the rest of his pack stormed out of the common room and left him alone. Blaine growled out in annoyance and tipped over one of the book shelves. He panted and pulled at his hair. He was so angry at himself that he couldn't deal with it. There was no way he would get his pack's forgiveness anytime soon but they should be looking at the positives: Kurt is back, they know what school he is going to, and Blaine has the boy's number so they can be in contact. So maybe they need a little more time to help regain Kurt's memories, so they need to teach him how to use his powers again, but they had the prince and evil did not. Now all they had to do keep Kurt a secret from possible vampires and gain the boy's trust. Yes, Blaine could see this totally working.


End file.
